A princess's Origin
by love345
Summary: An old enemy has returned, threatening the world and all life upon, to this mighty warrior princess, this was a fight she must surpass, in order to save not only planet earth, but all of whom she loves, but she will not be doing it alone.
1. Prologue

**DRUMROLL **

**DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….!**

**NEW STORY!**

**I have been thinking about this story for a long time! Hope you all enjoy this one! **

**A Princess's Origin**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Some say, your destiny is tied to your home. And is as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say, fate is sewn together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some, who are led. The legend of a how a legendary warrior who saved her world against an old enemy. History tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of myth. She travelled the lands far away from a place she called home, such a young age, and no more than 15 years old, in search of worthy foes to test her skills and worthy power of the mind and strength. Long ago, in ancient China, since the creation of yin and yang, there has been the Spirit World, one Filled with life, peace and innocence, the other clouded with darkness, ambition and evil. These worlds were filled with magic and myth, Balanced evenly no side interfering the other, they are protected by 12 worthy and mighty Warriors. They protected the light side from the evil side, protecting the people of the light world, they brought great joy, and prosperity to the world. For they had created peace and love for they had the 'semblance', each with a special gift they use for the greater good. But for one of these mighty warriors, saw a darker power….. In her semblance, believing she was mightier that the other 11 warriors, Semblance what brought Peace and tranquillity, could also bring darkness and destruction. The 11 warriors consulted their master, He for Told that if she continued, holding her dark path….She would be defeated by a warrior of pure heart. She suddenly went on a rampage, destroying valleys and lives, Her power grew and grew, her heart filling with darkness and also fear of her foretold defeat, She then set out on a dangerous path beginning change her fate. But before she could continue her plans, she was sent into exile by her former master! Trapped by the

Evil containment Wave. But before she was sent away! she swore revenge Someday, she would return, and all of the world would bow at her feet.

And the day…..was Now! One of the warriors had released her as he felt to take revenge on another member, he swore to serve the dark power that flowed jar that was her prison. She promised him they will take revenge on those who have hurt them and will bring the world to its knees.

However, the young girl, not more than 15 years of age, was also one of these mighty warriors, having proved her strength and skill she became one the most powerful over them all. Her defeat will not so easily be taken.

**End of chapter 1, I know it was short but that's what builds the excitement doesn't it? ;) Hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions, Please leave me a review ;) Love Ya'll**

**Penelope out ;)**


	2. A Call To Arms

**HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY! I SHARE MY LOVE TO ALL MY FANS**

**Yes I know its been a while, but in my defence I have been busy. Uni has been sucking the life out of in the last few months but that don't mean I've forgotten about all of you! You give me the motivation to continue and I shall for you! So I'm sorry I've been gone a while but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Happy reading. Xx**

**Chapter 2: A Call to arms**

The first flower of spring began to blossom and all was well in the outskirts of mount pazou. The bright blue sky with the great yellow star shining down on the good earth, down on the brand new flowers emerging and through the trees into the forest, where there stood the mighty warrior himself, standing there in his super sayien mode in front of his two sons and was staring them down as they did so to him.

'Give it up dad! You can't beat us!' Gohan warned

'Oh yeah? We'll see about that!' Goku smirked

'Okay Goten! Let him have it!'

'Ready Dad?' Goten called

'Bring it!' Goku said as Goten threw the ball towards Goku as he took a swing and hit the ball so hard that it reached high into space

'Dad! We've been over this! You can't hit the ball that hard, we're running out as it is!' Gohan lectured as Goku gave his awkward stance

'Hehehe sorry son I guess when it comes to baseball I don't know my own strength'

'I thought it was cool' Goten laughed

'I guess it was' Gohan smiled

'Well what shall we do now?' Goten asked

'How about we head down into the lake and go fishing? Help your mom out with some of the food' Goku suggested

'Great idea! Maybe we'll even see Icarus over there' Goten smiled

'Mom sure will appreciate the help' Gohan smiled

'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!' Goten yelled running towards the lake as Goku and Gohan laughed walking behind

'Hey why don't we get mom to come with us? She'd like if we all hung out together'

'I did ask her but she said she had some stuff to do in the house' Goku said

'Man! That woman sure likes to keep everything clean!'

'Well that's what she decided to be, a housewife.'

'Don't you wish mom kept up with her fighting?' Gohan asked as Goku stopped and thought for a moment

'Well, I know she likes to train every now and again, but honestly, no. Your mom is too precious to me. I know I don't say that as much but she knows i think of her like that. If anything was to happen to your mom and I wasn't there to help, then I'd never forgive myself'

'Wow! Never heard you say that before dad.'

'Well its true. Besides I can't imagine your mom getting back in the fighting game anytime soon.' Goku smiled as they caught up with Goten.

**Chichi Pov:**

Some say, our destiny is tied to the land. As much a part of us as we are of it. Others say, fate is vowen together like a cloth. So that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some, who are born to lead.

It was a beautiful spring day at the Son household. Smoke filtered from the chimney of the tiny cabin into the clear blue sky as robins chirped in the distance. The sunlight filtered into the tidy kitchen and illuminated my face as I cooked lunch for my family. Humming a tuneless melody, I idly brushed a stray lock of raven hair back from my face as I stirred a huge pot of rice. Goku, Gohan and Goten were away hanging out together. At this time, there was peace on Earth. There was no threat to the safety of the world, which meant that my boys were home, for the moment. I stopped for a moment and sighed and let a cloud of sadness pass over me for a moment, wondering just how long the precious peacetime would actually last before my family would have to leave me all alone again. I quickly snapped out of it and brushed the melancholic thought away and decided to be content with the present. I began humming again and a small smile graced my features, suddenly replaced by a look of absolute pain.

'Ahh! What is happening!' I yelled and abruptly dropped the large spoon and grabbed my head, falling on my knees, then curling into a ball and writhing in pain.

'My Head! It hurts!' I panted for breath and my head felt as though it were being ripped in two. The pain was so intense; it was all I could do just to remain conscious. Images flashed before my eyes, of fire, destruction and death!

'What Is this?!' I looked to these images and saw 9 familiar faces in the fires. And another two causing the fire! Their eyes! Were dark and sinister, one of the two causing the fire looked to me and smiled evilly as her eyes burned read like the fires that scorch through hell itself!

'No No! Not You!' I yelled and my vision vanished! I looked around and I was still in my kitchen, everything was normal, and as the pain slowly subsided i began to comprehend the meaning. I staggered to my feet, and looked around the room and took a deep breath and carried on with my business. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, as i went to answer it i opened the door to a woman who looked younger than me and wore a light brown shirt and dark brown leather trousers and a matching leather brown jacket, and held her hair up in a bow! She looked pleased to see me as I grew nervous

** No pov:**

'Oh chichi it is you! I never thought I'd see you again!' She jumped to hug chichi as chichi pulled her into the house as if she didn't want anyone to see her!

'Yang! What are you doing here?!'

'Oh that's nice after 20 years of not seeing each-other that's the response I get? Come on I haven't seen you since we were kids!'

'Yang! You shouldn't be here! You know my life has changed, a lot has happened in the last 20 years' Chichi sighed

Oh I know what you've been up to, we kept tabs on you since you left, along with the others' Yang explained

'The others?'

'Sure! After you left, the other began to follow suit, start to settle down, have families of their own, trust me, you aren't the only one'

'So everyone is now living in peace, that's good' Chichi smiled

'Yeah it was, until we got the vision' Yang said as chichi sighed

'You saw it too huh?'

'Yes, and by the look on your face you did as well. You know what that vision means.'

'She's back!' Chichi sighed

'And not alone, She's recruited people to assist her. Chichi she's been trapped for 20 years; her power hasn't been used for so long! who knows how much power she holds now!' Yang said

'Who released her?' Chichi asked

'We don't know but our master has an idea'

'He is not my master anymore' Chichi frowned

'He always will be, and he'd love to see you. Please Chichi this affects all of us we gotta go help.' Yang begged

'Yang you don't understand, this is beyond my power now, I'm not the same as I was 20 years ago. I changed'

'I don't believe that! Somewhere in there you are still the same old strong warrior who saved my life time and time again and I'll be damned if I didn't succeed in recruiting you now'

'But yang….'

'Chichi! Please, Master needs you! The gang need You! I need you!' Yang pleaded as chichi sighed and nodded

'So where are we gonna go?'

'Back home! To the misty mountains, back to our home. Master will be thrilled to see you! Come on Let's go!' Yang said

'Wait! I need to do a few things first' Chichi said as she dialled a number to capsule corp

_'Hello Briefs residence' _Bulma answered

'Bulma It's chichi'

_'Oh hey chichi what's up?'_ Bulma asked

'I need to ask you a favour! And please don't question it'

_'Uhh sure what is it?'_

'Do you have all 7 of the dragon balls?'

_'I do' _

'Can you make a wish for me? I need you to ask the dragon to not have anyone sense my ki, not Goku, Gohan, anyone! Please it's really important' Chichi said as Bulma had a look of concern on her face

_'Chichi what's going on?'_ Bulma asked

'Bulma please don't question it I promise it's okay but I need you to trust me' Chichi asked

_'*Sigh* okay I guess I can do that' _

'Thank you Bulma, and don't worry, it's all gonna be fine' Chichi said and hung up the phone

'Why would you wish for that?' Yang asked

'My family and friends are rather good at sensing people's ki's. my husband can even teleport when he fixates on one, and I know he'd do that with me and I can't have him in any danger.' Chichi explained and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down a letter to her family and sealed it in an envelope and left on the table.

'You ready?' Yang asked

'Yes' Chichi sighed

'Let's go' yang said as Yang levitead into the air

'Uhhh….' Chichi looked embarrassed

'Not flying anymore huh?' Yang asked

'I have an idea…NIMMMMMBUSSSSS' Chichi yelled into the sky as the little yellow cloud flew down and halted in front of her

'That's one way to fly I suppose' Yang smiled

'Just start flying, we'll catch up' Chichi ordered as Yang nodded and took off, Chichi jumped onto the nimbus cloud and took off into the sky, hoping she was making the right decision.

….

Meanwhile, Bulma had all the 7 dragon balls in place and stood back and cleared her throat.

'Rise Shenron! Rise up and grant me my wishes!' She called out as a huge flash appeared and the sky grew dark as the mighty Shenron floated in the sky above her

'I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! STATE YOUR WISHES FOR I SHALL GRANT THEM!' He called out

'Okay Shenron first wish Is I want to have invitations the world's greatest scientist's convention, they ran out and I was so angry, 2 tickets will do please!' Bulma asked as Shenron huffed

'YOU WANT ME TO CREATE INVITATIONS? YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE JUST DRAWN ONE AND FAKED IT' Shenron Suggested

'No cause these to be legit!'

'SUCH A SIMPLE TASK, BUT THEY SHALL BE DONE!' He called as his eyes glowed red and two sealed envelopes floated down into Bulma's hands as she smiled

'Cool! Thank you!' Bulma smiled

'AND YOUR SECOND WISH!?' He asked

'The second wish…..' Bulma thought about the wish Chichi asked her cast and she still felt concerned for doing this behind Goku's back, but she did trust Chichi and they were good friends.

'WELL?!' He called

'Shenron! I have a wish from my friend Chichi, the wife of Son Goku!' Bulma called

'AND WHAT IS THIS WISH?!'

'Could you mask her Ki from those closest to her? Her family and her friends, she doesn't want anyone to sense her with her Ki, I don't know why but she said it was important!'

'ANOTHER SIMPLE WISH TO PERFORM, BUT IT SHALL BE DONE NONETHLESS! I HAVE GRANTED BOTH OF YOUR WISHES! FAREWELL!' He called out and disappeared into the sky as the dragon balls scattered across the globe once again and the sky turned back into its normal day, Bulma thought about Chichi's and kept wondering why she would ask for such a thing.

'What are you up to Chichi?' She wondered

**A very good question, what is chichi up to and what will happen next with her and Yang? Well you'll find out soon enough! So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Please let me know in your kind reviews! Thanks for all your support! Love you all to the tars and back! You rule I rule**

**Penelope out ;)**


	3. Betrayal

**I am back and I come with another chapter for you all to read. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 - Betrayal**

Chichi and Yang flew towards the mist, deep into the mountains and flew to the tallest one, there lay a cave, the ladies entered into the cave and walked deeper and deeper inside, until they reached a dead end, until yang stepped on a certain rock on the ground to open up a secret passage way which opened up a secret dojo, a great big hall with fire lighting up the room and a huge staircase to where sat a elderly man with a long white beard and long white hair wearing an old master warrior robe, rose from his chair and walked down the long staircase as Yang bowed down, as did Chichi. The elder man walked to chichi and stared her down dead in the eye before giving a smile!

'Chichi' He bowed

'Master Shifu. It's been many years' Chichi smiled

'Indeed. I trust these years have been kind to you' he said

'They have, I'm sorry I have not remained in touch, I have been…..'

'Busy I know, even though you left, I had tabs on you. For your own protection of course. I am glad to see you have not changed after all this time' Shifu chuckled as she did

'Master shifu, you summoned us! Is something wrong? What has happened?' yang asked

'Why must something be wrong for me to want to see old friends?'

'So, nothing is wrong?' Chichi asked

'Well, I didn't say that either, I trust you both received a dark vision' he said looking into the candles that were set around the room as the two girls looked at each other

'Yes, what does it mean master?' Yang asked

'I too have had the same vision. Shing ling will return' He said in a low tone as the girls gasped as all the candles went out leaving the room in total darkness

'That is impossible, you imprisoned her! She remains in the Mafuba Jar!' Chichi gasped

'I'm afraid that is no longer true, the moment she was released, we all received the vision, which Is why I summoned you and the others' Shifu said

'So where are they?' Chichi asked

'Ask them yourself' Yang smiled as Chichi turned around and saw 8 familiar faces! As they all cheered and ran to embrace her.

'chi! It's been so long!'

'I cannot believe you are all here!'

'My warriors of the Chinese Zodiac, all reunited' Shifu smiled as they all gathered before him, all mighty and brave warriors of Zodiac.

**Ling su -** A Beautiful black headed woman, who couldn't have looked more than her mid-30s, dark hazel eyes wearing a green ninja uniform with a giant hammer on her person for a defence weapon. Ling represented the Zodiac sign of the snake. A snake that is Philosophical, organized, intelligent, intuitive, elegant, attentive and decisive. Although she could be mischievous she was good hearted and always wanted to protect people. Ling su also had the gift of manipulating water, whether it was from the tap of the sink or from the lake and rivers. Ling su travel far into the south to gain her training from the water tribe, who had her meditate next to the river for 2 months to gain the water's trust, and received her training from the masters until she became a master, thus becoming a member of the zodiac warriors.

**Shang –** A Handsome man, who was a former Chinese military soldier and joined the zodiac warriors when he was 17, he wore a gold Ninja uniform with black boots and his long dark hair placed in a bow. He wore a belt which held 4 small daggers. Shang's zodiac was the Horse. An Adaptable, loyal, courageous, ambitious, intelligent, adventurous, strong warrior, always the first in battle and protected the ones he loved but kept his enemies closer. He also had a supernatural gift, the power of hypnosis, he spent years under the influence of his father to achieve this gift, to manipulate the enemy for information, it became a useful gift when fighting in war, after an injury he received, he recovered under the care of Master Shifu and became his student to develop his gift further. Now he can hypnotize anyone he desires.

**Tyrian –** Every team needed a joker, and that was Tyrian, the funny one of the group, his sense of humour always could lift the spirits of his comrades if they were feeling down, his uniform was a grey ninja uniform and held a long grey samurai sword over his back and he was a former guard for the emperor of china, he served under the emperor for almost 5 years until the age of 18 he was attacked and left to die by assassins who attempted to murder the emperor, until Shifu and his team rescued the emperor and helped Tyrian to recover from his injury. Tyrian, feeling ashamed that he could not protect the emperor, asked Shifu to take him under his wing to teach him what it means to be a better warrior. Shifu made him A zodiac Warrior and his zodiac spirit was the Monkey. Quick-witted, charming, lucky, adaptable, bright, versatile, lively, smart. He was a brave warrior with a good sense of humour, and he also had a mighty gift, the gift of speed, ask him to run across the world and he can do so in a matter of seconds! His speed was a force to be reckoned with.

**Su Yao –** A beautiful looking woman with platinum blonde hair and also wearing a ninja uniform of the colour white and held a bow and arrow on her person, Su Yao came from Shanghai where her parents were murdered by a mob of Chinese thugs, she was 14 when the murders happened and was saved by Shang who came to her aid! He brought her to Shifu who decided to train her and thus becoming a member of zodiac warriors, she represented the zodiac symbol of the Rat, an Intelligent, adaptable, quick-witted, charming, artistic, sociable warrior. Su Yao and Shang Became an item after a few years and were still together to this day, her gift was the power of illusion, she was able to make it look like she was in one place when she was in fact somewhere else, it was a useful gift to fool the enemy and gave an advantage on landing a blow.

**Ren –** Ren was the most intelligent and serious of the group, though he could have a humour when the time was right, Ren wore a yellow coloured ninja uniform and had a long scythe stripped to his back. Ren was a monk and had been from a very young age, when he turned 16 he decided to travel away from the monastery when he came across Master Shifu and pledged to be his student to improve his skills in combat, thus becoming a member of the Zodiac warrior representing the Rooster, an Honest, energetic, intelligent, flamboyant, flexible, diverse and confident warrior. And like the others he too had a gift, the gift manipulating the weather, it was up to him if he wanted thunderstorms across the fields of china or the sun to shine bright in the big blue sky.

**Shen –** Shen was the oldest of the group, he was a large warrior wearing a ninja warrior outfit of the colour blue and wore a big samurai sword across his back with a dragon painted on the blade itself. Shen was once a teacher of a school far into the north, teaching tai-chi, one day he found a group of his students stealing some valuable weapons and confronted them, however they all overpowered him and he was badly beaten, Shang and Su-Yao found him and helped him recover, he wished that he could be a better teacher and master as he felt like a failure, he was brought to Shifu and was taught under his wing receiving the zodiac warrior title representing the Dragon. A Lucky, flexible, eccentric, imaginative, artistic, spiritual, charismatic warrior. He also had a mighty gift, the power to manipulate ice, he had been meditating in the Antarctic and began to move the icebergs with his mind and being able to create snow in his hands.

**Bo –** Bo is a small fragile looking woman with brunette hair and wore a coral coloured ninja uniform and carried 2 blades and a whip, 2 hidden in each of her sleeves and the whip on her side. Bo was born in the streets on Beijing, never had a family, never had a proper home and made a living by singing in the streets for money or by picking pockets, one day she tried to pick pocket Shifu who instead of reporting her, gave her a home and trained her to not only to learn the skills of martial arts, but how to become a better person, to help and protect others, she trained with him from the age of 13 and became zodiac warrior and represented the Sheep, representing a tasteful, crafty, warm, elegant, charming, intuitive, sensitive, calm being. While working with Shifu, she researched the study of Siren song, she could already sing but she wanted to learn on how to advance it. She studied for more than 3 years and practiced on her male comrades and It worked, they were falling victim to her song, it was a useful skill to have when distracting the enemy.

**Wang –** Wang was a strong and wise warrior with dark hair and also had a ninja uniform of the colour of navy blue and held two long samurai swords sitting on his belt. Out of all the warriors, Wang was the one who had travelled further to pursue an education from Master Shifu, Wang originally came from Tokyo and felt his education was not enough, he left his Japanese Dojo and travelled far into the Chinese mountains and pleaded training from Shifu and he got it! He trained hard and became a member of the Zodiac warriors and his zodiac was the Pig, An Honourable, philanthropic, determined, optimistic, sincere and sociable warrior. He would do anything to protect the friends he now calls family, he also has the gift of telepathically manipulating the earth, he could create earthquakes and could conjure and move boulders from the earth.

And of course:

**Yang –** The Youngest of the Zodiac warriors and was the last warrior to join the team. Yang had changed into her traditional ninja brown uniform and held a bow and arrow on her person at all times. Yang came from a small poverty village in the outskirts of China and her village was attacked by the Huns when she was 13, soldiers killed all the men and violated the women before killing them too, before they could harm Yang, she was rescued by the warriors, Mainly by Chichi who beat off her attackers and brought her back to the Dojo, Chichi Took Yang under her wing and trained her in the skills of martial arts before bringing her to Shifu and asked him to consider making her his student to which he agreed and after some time she came the final warrior to join the team, her zodiac symbol was the Rabbit, the rabbit represented a Trustworthy, empathic, modest, diplomatic, sincere, sociable, caretakers, sensitive warrior and she had a kind heart to her friends and was always there to support anyone who needed it, she always thought kindly of Chichi and was always by her side as she saw her as an older sister. Like all the others, Yang also had a gift, she was able to communicate with animals, speaking to them telepathically, whether it was an insect on the ground in your front garden or a mighty large animal in jungles of India or to the local farm animal out on the borders of China. 'Its so good to see you again Chichi' Ling su hugged chichi in a tight embrace

'Chichi!' the boys cheered

'Oh, my God chichi!'

'Oh, my God its been too long!' Chichi smiled embracing them all

'I can't believe you're here! Twenty years we've been waiting for you, We'd given up.' Shen joked

'And you, when did you get back?' Chichi asked

'I never left. I couldn't leave Master's side, became a teacher for Shifu's beginner's school.' Wang smiled

'I am pleased for you!' Chichi smiled

'What about you, what have you been doing, probably travelling the world protecting the innocent?' Shen nudged as chichi face grew nervous

'Hello Princess' Ren bowed as Chichi hugged him

'I can't believe how long it has been since we saw you' Su yao smiled

'I know we thought you'd forgotten about us' Wang added

'But you didn't and it's so great to see you.' Shang gave her a hug

'But it's been ages, babes.' Yang gave chichi a nudge

'So, finally you come back, huh?' Bo smiled

'Yes. How are you all?' Chichi asked

'Good.' Ling su smiled

'Molto bene, grazie. Pretty much the same, been working on the tropical islands stopping some aggressive boot leggers and getting some sun at the same time' Tyrian joked around making her laugh

'And He's still sunburnt.' Bo whispered

'Oi! That's a healthy colour, that.' Tyrian argued as the others laughed

'And you guys are still together?' Chichi smiled turning to Shang and Su Yao

'Yeah, of course. Nothing changes.' Su Yao smiled moving into an embrace with Shang

'Yeah, but not everything is the same, you know?' Shang said as the other's frowns turned upside down.

'Indeed, And I am sorry our reunion must be cut short but we have problems arising, Shing ling has been released from her prison and dare I say she will be looking for someone to blame' Shifu stated as the others nodded

'But she cannot blame us for her actions!' Ren frowned

'One often meets her destiny on the road she takes to avoid it' He said walking down a corridor as the others followed

'We have to do something. We can't just have her march back into the world and take her revenge. She'll, she'll...' Yang panicked

'Your mind is like this water my friend. When it is agitated... it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear.' Shifu said calmly as he stopped by a fountain filled with a bright luminesces of water

'And what answer would that be?' Shang asked

'Who will be the one to stop her, I warned you that if she were ever to return, she would be defeated by one with pure of heart'

'Forget that for the time being, I would rather know how she escaped from her prison, there is only so few people who know how the Mafuba works' Shang said as the others agreed

'That is true and we can find out, all of you gaze into the fountain for we shall see how this fate came to be' Shifu waved his hand across the water as a vision appeared, lying in a dark cave under the depths of the earth there stood a jar, a silver jar with flames printed across the bottom, it stood there covered in webs and dust, looked like it had not been touched for years.

'It looks like nothing has touched it' Su yao said

'Could it have fallen over by accident and opened up?' Bo asked

'No it can't have been that easy' Wang said

'Wait there's a light appearing' Ren pointed back into the vision And he was right light was shining on the jar, almost like a flashlight had come into the cave and found the far, the vision turned to look at the figure and saw a man, a man they all recognised and gasped

'No! No not him!' Chichi panicked

'It can't be' Shang frowned

'It is Him!' Ling Su gasped

'It's Tai!' Shifu frowned

**Tai -** A tall Handsome man with a dark look amongst him, Tai's uniform was also a ninja style of the shade of black and held a long blade and two daggers on his person, Tai was once a simple village boy before his village was raided by their king's guard and he was kept prisoner from the age of 12, the boy was tortured day after day, night after night, with whip marks all across his body and one printed over his eye, all he could think of was revenge on those who have hurt him, 5 years later the prison was raided by Shifu, Shang and Chichi, Chichi freed all the prisoners and shifu handled the guards, chichi released Tai from his prison and Tai felt a connection between them, Tai helped the prisoners out and assisted Shifu and chichi in the fighting, Tai out of spite and revenge, killed the king for his torture, Shifu did not agree of Tai's actions however was persuaded by Chichi to teach him a better way to handle his anger and his idea of revenge, so brought him to the dojo and trained him there on out and soon became a zodiac warrior as well. His zodiac was the Dog which represented a Loyal, sociable, courageous, diligent, steady, lively, adaptable, smart warrior. Also like the other Tai had a powerful gift, the gift of enhanced uncontrollable strength, he could destroy someone with just the flick of his fingers and could lift unspeakable objects with just one hand, his strength was not to be taken lightly.

'What is he doing? He disappeared a long time ago after…..' Shen stopped in mid-sentence and looked at chichi who lowered her head, they all gazed at the vision and saw Tai grab the jar and gaze into it

'It is time, time for us both to get our revenge' He smirked and smashed the Mafuba jar onto the ground, with his strength it was too easy and the dust inside began to levitate and transform into a figure, a dark figure with devilish red hair and her eyes opening to a blood colour.

'At last I have retuned' she said in a low tone

'Shing Ling, Welcome Back.' Tai smirked

**Shing ling – **The most nefarious of all warriors, she was a dark but beautiful figure of a woman, some say she could make men fall to her feet as if she were their queen. Shing ling's also wore a ninja outfit of the colour orange and held two scythes across her back, Shing ling's mother always saw her as a devil child, from a young age Shing ling caused panic and destruction wherever she went because she thought it was fun. However, her mother did love her and would always say she would protect her. One day the people of the village decided she needed to die before she would hurt someone, they raided her and her mother's home, her mother tried to protect her but the villagers killed her and dragged Shing ling outside and tied her to a post prepared to burn her and send her back to the depths of hell. Shifu arrived in time and order them to release Shing ling into his care in exchange for compensation. They agreed and Shing ling arrived into the Dojo, from the moment Shifu decided to train her she thought herself as the best of the best, better than all the warriors combined and was not a big fan of teamwork, however she would always be the one to jump into a fight first and be the hero and wanted the best for herself. Although there was one warrior who outshined her, not only because of their skills in battle but how pure they were in themselves and those around them. Although it did not stop Shing ling from earning her title as a Zodiac Warrior, she represented the tiger, an Enthusiastic, courageous, ambitious, leadership, confidence, charismatic warrior, Shing ling had high ambitions for herself and her confidence was more of a cocky manner. And like the others she too had a gift of a supernatural manner. However, it was a strange gift, from a very young age, Shing ling was able to make contact with the afterlife, spirits of the dead. Which was why her villagers wanted her burned, believing she was the devil. Shing ling couldn't understand to why she has the gift but shifu tried to teach her how to use her gift for good, it now seems the training was unsuccessful.

'He has betrayed us! He knew she could never be released! He knew! And he has done it!' Bo panicked

'He Has doomed us all' Wang agreed

'And I am afraid that problems have already begun to erupt. Shing ling is bringing forth an army from the underworld, demons, Grimms and dark forces that a force to be reckoned with! You must vanquish all these creatures before any lives are at risk!'

'But they are dangerous! Those cretures show no mercy to anything or anyone! And she knows that! Why…WHY?!' Tyrian yelled

'Why would she do this?! Why would he do this?! We were all so close once before!' Ling Su cried

'They have betrayed us! We should seek them out right now and face them, Head on!' Shang yelled as the boys agreed!

'Peace warriors! We shall soon find them, if not they will find us, we must be ready for them' Shifu said and turned to Chichi who looked completely nervous 'What troubles you my Child?' He asked

'I can't do this! I have changed, I am not like you, not anymore!' chichi said as the others turned to look at her

'What are you talking about?' Tyrian asked

'I'm sorry, I haven't been honest with you all, you all continued to fight for the greater good. But me… I gave up a long time ago, I married and had children and spent the last 20 years as a devoted mother and wife, I gave up so much that I lost my way in combat and I can't even embrace my gift anymore, I haven't used it in years. I am sorry everyone but I doubt I will be much help' Chichi sighed as the others looked at one another before smiling

'chichi, why do you think we have all returned, we're here to help each other' Ling su smiled

'What?' she asked

'You think we all kept up with our skills too, well we didn't Shang and I have just been enjoying our lives together, raising our child, barley fighting or using our gifts. Why shouldn't we have to in this time of peace?' Su Yao smiled

'You have a child?' Chichi gasped

'A Son, Kiko. He's with family, He'll be safe for now, all we have done is enjoy our time of peace, But now that peace is threatened and it's up to us to restore it' Shang agreed

'So we all work together and train' Tyrian said

'And put that witch back where she belongs' Bo added

'You are not alone in this fight Chichi, we are here to help' Shen placed a hand on her shoulder

'And we will be dammed if we do not succeed' Wang added

'The zodiac warriors, fighting side by side again, it may not be all of us but we are here to still protect or home, Master Shifu, we fight with you' Ren bowed

'It's up to us to restore peace and bring both Tai and Shing ling to justice. Chichi, are you with us?' Yang asked as the others did, chichi looked around and remembered how it felt back when she was a warrior of old! She gave a smile and bowed before her master

'Master Shifu, under your Guidance, I would be honoured to train by your side' Chichi stated as he bowed back as the girls handed Chichi her former Ninja outfit, Chichi went to Put it on and hoped back into the training Circle, she felt Reborn!

**Chichi –** The purest and strongest of fighters over all the zodiac warriors, her power and skill was a force to be reckoned with, chichi's uniform consisted of a red Ninja uniform and her let down in long curls and held in on her person a bow and arrow and samurai sword given to her by her father. Being a princess of the fire Kingdom, she lived a good life with her father but decided to pursue her martial skills further (Especially after meeting Goku), she heard a rumour of a kung fu master who lived far into the mountains and pleaded for his training and she got so, she made new friends and together they would battle the forces of evil, it wasn't too long then Chichi became the mightiest and strongest of the Zodiac warriors as she represented the ox which stands for a Loyal, reliable, thorough, strong, reasonable, steady and determined warrior, she had the motivation, intelligence and strength to lead her team to victory, however one grew jealous of always being second Best to Chichi and tried to assassinate her but was overpowered by their master, She was sent into exile by the evil containment wave but before her imprisonment she swore to Chichi that she would make her suffer. Chichi left the group but promised her return, she returned home to her father who encouraged her to compete in the martial arts tournament chichi agreed but decided to keep her power low key, the main reason she wanted to attend as she knew of one man who would be there. Goku. She had loved him since a very young age and after a battle with him, the two became engaged and married and moved into the mountains to start a family of their own, all that time chichi had not put her skills into use as she was too busy running around after her family. Like the others Chichi too had a power, as Chichi came from the fire Kingdom she had been taught How to manipulate fire into her own hands, she even accidently caused her kingdom to be set on fire and her father sent her to find the bansho fan. Shifu took Chichi under his wing on how to harness her gift gently and within a short period of time she had become a master, however now she cannot remember how to harness a power she has not used in 20 years!

'My warriors of Zodiac, these are indeed dark times but now is the time we come together and restore the world as it once was' Shifu stated as they bowed

'Just like old times huh Chi?' Yang whispered as Chichi nodded but she couldn't help but feel…..

_'How was Goku and the Boys coping?'_

…

Goku and the boys returned to their home all dirty and sweaty but laughing and completely energized after their time of sparring.

'Man! That was a great work out dad! I Think I pulled a muscle or something' Gohan laughed

'Yeah that was awesome! We should do that ore often! Can we dad? Can we can we? Goten asked

'Sure we can boys! But I think for now we outta get washed and get ready for dinner' Goku smiled as they nodded

'Good idea, Mom will be angry if she sees us all dirty and running around the house like this' Goten agreed

'Yeah come on Goten, let's go freshen up before food' Gohan said as they went to their rooms

'I outta freshen up too.' He chuckled and looked around the room 'Chichi? Is food almost ready? Babe, I'm gonna wash off and then I'll be ready for dinner, what's on the menu babe? Chichi?' Goku called out but there was no answer, normally Chichi would be greeting the boys by the door and food would be cooking but there was nothing. He looked around and found a letter on the table, He looked in the top corner of the letter and saw a strange Chinese symbol, one that looked like the turtle school's signature, but so much the same. It was a _'__屁__'__symbol, so strange. _ He looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Chichi's Voice_

_My Boys, by the time you read this I'll be gone. And I'm not sure when I shall be back. Please know that this is a matter of my past and I need to face it, now or never! I can't promise that I may face danger but Please do not worry._ _And I bet you're worrying where I am and wondering where I have gone, but you need not bother. You will not be able to locate me, I intend to keep you safe, all of you. Goku I know you'll be demanding to know where I am from all our friends, that's so you, telling it like it is._ _I'll miss that. And I will miss you. Guess it's different when I'm the one going away waiting for you to come back, how does that feel I wonder? Please take care of our boys while I am gone, I pray I will come back soon, but I cannot guarantee what the future will hold. All I can promise is that I am alright. I love you all, my boys. Stay safe, Stay Strong and Stay together. All my Love_

_Chichi (Mom)_

Goku looked at the letter in a panic! Where had she gone?! He ran outside to call out for her and flew over the forest to find her , scrunching the letter in his clenching fists!

'CHICHI…!' He called out to her but she wasn't there, she was gone! Then he had the idea of just using his instant transmission! He focused on Chichi's energy but for some bizarre reason! He couldn't feel it! It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth! He tried to focus harder but he couldn't find her anywhere, he lowered himself off the ground slowly and fell to his knees.

'Where did you go?' He asked himself

'Hey Dad! What's going on?!' Gohan shouted from the house

'You and your brother stay here! I need to find something out!' He said and took off into the sky and thought of someone who may know the answer to where is wife will be.

BULMA!

**BOOM! ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY! HOPE YOUR HAPPY WITH THIS ONE CAUSE I AM! I shall return soon my lovelies, please leave me a review and let me know if you got any ideas! I Will be happy to hear any requests! Thanks Guys! Love you all loads! You rule I rule**

**Penelope out ;)**


	4. Grimm Situation

**Wowza! Are we enjoying the story so far? I really hope you are. Oh and I need to clarify this asap!**

**This story is my own story, and I only adopted 'When the Elements are called' so if anyone give's me crap about giving Chichi fire powers 'Again' I will inform them that that was her power already in the other story that I adopted! And considering this is my story, I want to use fire powers for her. Plus, I am not being funny, but the girl came from the fire Kingdom, it would be kinda convenient am I right? So, I don't want to hear anymore crap about giving her the same powers in two of my stories, cause technically the other story I just continued. **

**We got it?**

**Understand?**

**Good!**

**Quick reminder, when you see this symbol (**) it means someone is speaking telepathically okay? Cool!**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: Grimm Situation**

Goku was in the middle of interrogating Bulma and was pretty angry!

'How could you do that?!' He yelled

'She begged me not to say anything! I feel bad for even telling you! But Goku if she said she was okay then what's the big deal?!' Bulma asked

'The big deal is that my wife could be in danger and I don't even know where! At least when I went to fight she knew where I was going!'

'And she didn't know if you'd come back!' Bulma answered back! She had a point, and Goku knew that!

'I know! But I can't not know! I'm strong enough for that!'

'Kakartott you're such a weakling! Why don't you just wait?!' Vegeta came into the room engaging in the conversation with Trunks behind him

'I need to know where she is Vegeta! I don't expect you to understand!' Goku huffed as Vegeta sighed

'Well you came here, maybe someone at Kame house might know where she is!' Bulma suggested as Goku sighed

'She really didn't say where she'd be?' Goku asked as Bulma shook her head

'I'm sorry Goku!'

'Hey maybe somebody else knows where She's Be, Like somebody at Kame house right?' Trunks suggested as Goku agreed

'Then I guess I gotta go to Kame house, better to be sure' Goku said and flew into the sky

'Go after him' Bulma ordered

'Why?'

'If he loses control of his emotions, he'll need you to keep him on track! Please Vegeta…. for me?' Bulma pleaded with her husband as he huffed

'you owe me!' He said and levitated into the air to follow Goku

'I love you' Bulma smiled as he returned a small grin and flew into the air

'Can I go too mom? I should help! This is Goten's mom we're talking about!' Trunks said as Bulma smiled

'You have a good heart Trunks! Follow your dad! But be careful' Bulma warned him as nodded and took off into the air following Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta sensed his son Tailing them and let him tag along but His thoughts remained on one question

'What has his harpy got herself into?' Vegeta wondered.

…..

To the sound of blowing wind, the scene cuts to a shot of blue sky above a green forest. There sneaking into the forest there were the 7 warriors sneaking up on something, and one warrior…was somewhere, Yang continued to yap out loud in the middle of the stealth mode

'I'm just saying', There's more members of us now and we should come up with a name! I'm think Chinese New Crew!' Yang suggested

**'**But some of us do not come from China! Surely it would be accurate to call ourselves' Warriors of old!' Sounds more ancient and mysterious' Ren suggested

Yang groaned 'How can I be more clear? Chinese new crew has a ring to it, because we are back together and its brand new!'

'But we've been here before! And we are descendants of previous warriors, it's accurate to use warrior of old!' Behind them, the others were crouched and watching something.

DO I LOOKD OLD TO YOU?!' Yang snapped

**'**Guys!' Shang snapped as Yang and Ren turned their heads to the others 'Shut up!'

'Yeah! We need to focus.' Ling su said as the other two ducked waiting prepared

'Also, Chinese new crew is way cooler.' Wang said making Yang smile

**'**Exactly!' Yang cheered as Ren groan, suddenly there was a rumble close by

**'**It's here!' Bo said as a gigantic Nevermore. A dark creature that looked like a crow, only it was big and was glowing red eye! It had been summoned by Shing ling to bring destruction and this was only the foot soldier! Who knows what else she would have summoned! Suddenly chichi is seen flying backwards from trees, firing arrows in the direction she came from. The nevermore was on her tail, chasing her Ruby fell, crashing against tree limbs along the way.

'Bad... landing... strategy!' She groaned Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Tyrian comes flying through the air and crashes into her, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where the others are standing. Chichi is dazed by the rough landing.

**'**Oohhhh... What was that?' she said the dizziness passes when she shakes her head

'Eh-hem!' Chichi looks up to see Tyrian hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her 'Hey, Chi...could you help me down?' He said as she chuckled as they both went to the ground

The Nevermore is still hunting Chichi, floating circles around the trees as the others ducked!

'How could she release those creatures? Their almost as deadly as anything that has walked the earth! It took centuries to wipe them all out!' Su yao huffed

'Well she does have the gift to speak to the dead! What if her power has progressed to raising the dead?! She could have gotten stronger!' Shen suggested

'That thing will start to attack the small villages! Taking its people! Then it'll come for us! And if Shing. Ling's controlling it, it will come for us' Ling Su added

**'**Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!' Ren said sarcastically

'Not if I can help it!' Chichi rose to her feet again and sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the nevermore

'Chichi, wait!' Yang said as she stopped her! 'You need to embrace your gift! I know its been a while but you have to try!' Yang said as Chichi shut her eyes and focused on her gift! The gift comes from pure raw emotion! However as she tried she shut down again!

'I can't! It's been years! I can't harness…it's been to long' Chichi sighed as yang smiled softly

'You'll get it soon. Shifu would not have sent you out here if he didn't think you could do this' Yang said as chichi nodded

** '**So glad you're okay though' Yang smiled, the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring

'Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?' Shang said

'Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us.' Bo said as they all looked at one another

'She's right. Our mission is to stop the creature and make it back to shifu's! There's no point in fighting shing line if she is not here!' Chichi said as they all nodded

'Fight and live - that's an idea I can get behind!' Shen said

'In that case…..Time we left!' Ren yelled

**'**Right!' They all nodded

'Let's go!' Ling Su as they all head out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

**'** Well, that's great!' Wang yelled sarcastically

Shang looks behind at the distance and suddenly a giant black scorpion, with the same eyes as the nevermore, burning red began to run towards them and spitting venom!'

'Really! Another one?! How any is she gonna send!?' Tyrian yelled

'Forget that man, run!' Shang yelled as the group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air

'Bo, distract it!' Chichi ordered

Bo obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind it and launching her siren call, trying to enchant the nevermore, as it was distracted, Shen appeared throwing a hit to its wing with his samurai sword it to retreat. Bo looks on gloatly and is unaware of the scorpion rushing up behind her until Ling Su and Shen perform a cross-slash with their gifts of water and ice, Ling Su summoned a huge amount of water and threw it onto the giant creature as Shen froze the water over making the scorpion stop in its tracks, only it would not hold it long! Su Yao lands next to Wang so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Bo and Tyrian are now being chased by the Nevermore.

The ten race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Chichi, Wang, Su Yao, Yang, Shang, and Bo closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Tyrian, Ren, Ling Su and Shen on the other side with the Scorpion who has now broken free from its icy trap! Chichi fires at the retreating Nevermore while Tyrian is beaten back by the scorpion. Ren looked back at the other side and saw the other fighting the dark mighty bird coming to the edge of the break in the bridge.

'Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!' Ren said

'Let's do this!' Let's do this!' Ling su said

'Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump.' Shen said nervously as he looks down at the misty abyss below. Ling su smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, grabs her full-length hammer, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

'Oh, wait!' Shen yelled but it was too late, she slammed the hammer into the bridge and throws Shen to the other side as he is yelling in fear of the risk

'No, no, no!' Shen yelled

Ling su places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the centre of the Scorpion's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Bo and making her fall from the edge. Bo sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so she can swing back to the ground and she whips on the nevermore, circling around and leaping onto the creature's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Chichi, then going over to Yang and Wang.

**'**It's tougher than it looks!' Bo panickes

**'**Then let's hit it with everything we got!' Yang yelled as they nodded

The Nevermore approaching, Chichi, Bo, Wang, Su Yao, Shang and Yang draw their weapons to fire a barrage of slashes at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The team leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

**'**None of this is working!' Su Yao yelled as chichi watched how the others performed, watching Bo whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the nevermore.

'I have a plan! Cover me!' She ordered as Su Yao nodded as Chichi jumps onto the broken bride with Su Yao and Shang after her, Down below, the Scorpion is still battling Shen, Ren, Ling Su, and Tyrian.

'We gotta move!' Tyrian yelled as they all rush towards it the scorpion aims a claw at Tyrian, but he deflects it with his speed and slashes it with his blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at him with its other claw, but Shen is there to deflect it with his ice sword knocking it back so Tyrian can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Ling su slashes cuts at the attacking claws. Tyrian hurls his blade straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

**'**Ren!' Ling Su yelled As Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Shen though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

'Tyrian!'

**'**Done!' Tyrian nodded as he raises the blade and hurls it like a javelin, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the scorpion's head as Tyrian retrieves his blade thanks to his speed

**'**Ling Su, nail it!' Shen yelled

**'**Heads up!' she jumps on the monster, Tyrian leaps as Ling su aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the scorpion's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Shen and Tyrian bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Ling Su fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Shen hits the ground on his back, Tyrian lands on his butt, Ling su manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Meanwhile chichi, yang, Bo, Wang, Shang and Su Yao are continuing to fight the nevermore! Yang is still burning through her sweat fighting the creature, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks. Screaming and firing a round of arrows with each syllable.

'I! Hope! You're! **Hung-! ...-gry!**' she looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Chichi and Bo on the broken columns with Wang rushing to the battle. Yang passes him while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Wang hops over to the ruin and uses his gift to life an earth boulder and throws it onto the feathery tail of the nevermore, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Wang back-flips into a circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Bo fires the whip over to yang as she grabs the other side, and the two tighten it between the columns so Chichi can jump on the centre with her sword and bend it back so shang can pull it back to fire! Think of it as a giant Bow! And Chichi is the arrow!

**'**Of course you would come up with this idea.' Shang rolled his eyes

'Think you can make the shot?' Chichi asked

'Hmm! Can I!?' Shang said confidently as chichi second passes that statement

'you Can't?'

**'**Of course I can!' He said positively but annoyed as chichi looks forward and prepared her sword as Shang releases Chichi at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, Chichi prepared for impact with the never as, she gets closer and closer to the trapped creature until her sword catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Chichi raises her sword and creates a series slashes in the creature's neck. Yang, Bo, Wang, Su Yao and an exhausted Shang watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Chichi reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, releases one final blow and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of blood. She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the others and, farther away, Ling Su, Tyrian, Shen and Ren watch in amazement.

'Wow...' Tyrian gasped

Her, her hair and belts sash with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up as she smiles

**'**Well... That was a thing!' Yang cheered as did the others, chichi continued to look down at her comrades and back into the sky she smirked

'Be prepared Shing ling! I'm coming for you!' She warned and climbed down to her team

'Another successful mission form the Chinese new crew!' yang cheered as the others groaned

'What?' Chichi asked

'That's our team name!' Yang name

'Well I prefer Zodiac Warriors! It just cut straight to the point' Chichi said as the others nodded in agreement

Suddenly an eruption in the earth made the ground shake and wind blow high as the others held their ground. Confused to what was happening

'Is this an earthquake?!' Bo asked

'I don't think so' Shang said quietly when all of a sudden, the ground broke apart beneath them as they all fell down into the tunnels below landing in an old chamber that looked like it had not been touched for thousands of years.

'~Cough cough~ Everyone okay?' Tyrian asked as the others groaned and replied. Chichi got up and rose to her feet and looked above, it seemed as though they had fallen into quite a pit! She went to Yang and helped her up

'Where are we?' Yang asked

'I don't know, but that didn't happen out of coincidence' Chichi replied

'If they think that putting us in a hole is gonna stop then they are wrong' Bo smirked and began to levitate as did the others except for Chichi

'Guys I forgot how to fly' Chichi huffed

'Well why don't you call your little cloud?' Yang suggested

'It won't hear me from down here, someone gimme a hand' She asked politely as Tyrian flew down as she jumped on his back in a piggyback position

'This brings back memories' Tyrian joked as she rolled her eyes and laughed

'All those races' Chichi smiled

'Happy days' Su Yao sighed

'oh yes….so many 'happy' memories….' A dark voice spoke out in the cave as the others stood still and levitated down. Chichi jumped off Tyrian's back and looked around in the darkness, suddenly, a figure stepped out of the shadows and gave them all a smile, a dark smile

'Tai' Chichi frowned

'We meet again at last…my friends' He smirked

….

Goku flew at top speed towards Kame houe, unaware of the sayien prince tailing him

'Kakarott, Slow down!' Vegeta huffed catching up to him as was Trunks trying to increase his speed

'Go home Vegeta! I need to find Chichi'

'The woman made me come and help you, knowing you, you will probably act irrationally just to get some answers. Besides, I can see that Bulma was worried about your harpy' Vegeta replied as Goku nodded as the island came into sight

'Yeah! We want to help! I'm sure Goten's mom is okay' Trunks tried to be positive. As Goku nodded

'Well come on!' Goku yelled as they sped up their flight and landed at the beach. Goku ran inside and saw the z warriors there, having a spar session With Master Roshi watching and advising Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, 18 and chiaotzu fighting

'Oh, hey Goku! Come to join our training session! Could really use the entrainment. You too Vegeta' Krillen greeted stopping his fight with Tien

'Not interested Bald man! I train myself' Vegeta huffed

'I'm not here to fight! I'm here to find Chichi!' Goku huffed as the others stopped fighting after hearing Goku's tone

'Chichi? What do you mean Goku? She isn't here!' Yamcha said gently

'You haven't seen her?!'

'I'm sorry Goku, but she hasn't been here at all' Chiaotzu shook his head

'What's happened Goku?' Tien asked

'None of you have seen her! 18?' Goku turned to the blonde android

'Last time I saw her was on Tuesday, she came to the store with me to get a new dress for Marron, that's the last I saw her' 18 said as Goku grunted in annoyance! Where the hall was his wife?!

'Darn it! I need to know where she is!' Goku yelled as the others took a step back

'Goku! Tell us what has happened! Perhaps we can help' Roshi suggested as Goku gave them her letter as they all took a gander

'But Goku, the letter says she'll be back soon…..' Krillen started but was cut off

'That isn't the point Krillen, it also says she doesn't know when she will be back, not to mention facing danger! I can't stand by and do nothing!' Goku yelled

'Well why don't you use your instant transmission to her?' Yamcha suggested but Goku lowered his head

'I…..can't…..sense…..her' Goku huffed as the others gasped, never had they seen Goku so worried about Chichi before!

'Apparently Bulma used the dragon balls and told Shenron for Us to not sense That harpy's ki'

'STOP CALLING HER THAT! HER NAME IS CHICHI' Goku yelled as Vegeta gasped at his outburst. Wow! He truly cared for his woman

'So we can't sense her Ki huh?' Roshi asked

'Nobody can! My mom sure knew what she was doing with that wish' Trunks frowned

'That's right' Goku nodded

'She must have had a reason to do so' 18 spoke out

'Whatever it was she didn't say anything in the letter! There has to be another way you can sense her' Yamcha asked

'I…. can't' Goku clenched his fists

'Kakarott quit whining. You would know if she was in danger. You would feel it' Vegeta walked over to his former rival

'What do you mean?' Goku asked as he heard Vegeta's voice in his head

*The bond you and your woman share. You can sense she is still alive. Call out for her with your mind* Vegeta spoke with his mind as Goku frowned

*She won't answer me, it's like she's blocking the communication* Goku replied with his mind

*Then perhaps you must wait for her to come home*

*But I can't! not without knowing she's safe! * Goku yelled

'Uhhhhh…Goku you okay?' Krillen asked as Goku spoke out

'I…. I can't not know where Chichi is!' Goku said clenching his fists, gritting his teeth

'Then we can help you look for her' Tien said

'Huh?'

'Yeah sure! We can help you Goku! When was the last time you saw her?' Yamcha asked

'This morning! I went out with the boys after she made us breakfast. She said nothing about going anywhere so something must have happened after we left!' Goku explained

'Interesting, chichi said in her letter it was a matter of her past. What do you think she meant by that?' Roshi asked and looked at the letter again and noticed something

'Very interesting!' He said

'What is it Master Roshi?' Yamcha asked

'That symbol on the letter…. I Have seen It before' He said looking at the_ '__屁__'__symbol _

_'Do you know what it means master?' Tien asked _

_'I may have an idea…. But I would need chichi to confirm my suspicions'_

'She can't right now…But maybe the ox King will know' Goku said taking off into the sky

'Wait a minute. We'll come too' Krillen suggested as Yamcha, Tian and Roshi nodded

'Chiaotzu! You stay here! I'll be back soon' Tien said

'Okay!' Chiaotzu nodded

'You too 18. Stay here and look after Marron' Krillen said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek

'Be careful' She said as he blushed

'Let's get moving then!' Vegeta yelled as they all took of heading towards the Fire kingdom! Goku just hoped the ox king would know what has happened to Chichi!

'HEY DAD!' A voice called from ahead as Goku stopped in mid-air and saw his two sons and Piccolo fly towards them

'I thought I told you to stay at home you guys!' Goku frowned

'Dad you took off with out saying a word and I heard call out for mom! Has something happened to her?!' Gohan asked as Goku sighed

'I don't know! I can't sense her!' Goku frowned. Not being able to sense his own wife was driving him crazy!

'There's no point in getting worked up Goku. None of us can sense her but there is no point worrying about something you cannot fix now! We should focus on trying to think on where your wife will be' Piccolo said

'Piccolo is right dad! We gotta focus on the most important subject and that's to make sure mom is safe! That's why we need to find her! We are gonna help you dad!' Goten said

'Yeah Goten! We can do this! And I'm sure she's okay wherever she is!' Trunks said as he gave his best friend a high five

'If you want to find your woman Kakarott then I suggest you keep your butt in gear and fly to where you want to go!' Vegeta yelled As Goku nodded

'Right! We're heading to the ox King's Kingdom! Maybe he can tell us about where chichi is' Goku said as they all nodded and began to fly again. All together it was Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillen, Master Roshi, Tien and Yamcha.

'I wonder if the old boy will now about what his daughter's been up to?' Roshi asked

'perhaps, but we won't know until we reach there' Piccolo answered as Goku flew on ahead faster than the rest of them

_'I don't know where you are Chichi, but I'll find you…I promise' _He said to himself and flew to hi father in law's kingdom

**That's all for now! Hope your all enjoying cause there's gonna be a flashback chapter next! You'll know exactly what been going on! Lots of love guys! xx**

**Penelope out 😉**


	5. Her past revealed

**I'm Back! I know you must have been waiting forever for this chapter but it's here! This is gonna be a long chapter so get comfy!**

**Soooooooooooooo happy reading!**

**Chapter 5 - Her past revealed**

Goku and the others travelled all the way to the Fire kingdom, they landed at the village and walked through the streets, they reached the castle and walked inside the place, some maids were working as one elderly maid looked up and smiled

'Oh Goku! So nice to see you again. And you brought the boys how lovely! My how you both have grown' She smiled as the boys waved

'Nice to see you Felicia, I was hoping to see Ox king. Is he here?' Goku asked

'Of course! He's in the throne room, going over some paperwork with his advisers' She pointed down the corridor to the big wooden doors as he nodded and headed down with the others, Goku opened the door and saw the Ox king there around his table and laughs over some parchment with his advisors

'It's very good.' He laughed and let out a strong cough *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

'Are you alright sire?' One adviser asked

'I'm alright' He caught his breath, he looked up and saw the z warriors enter, with Goku and his grandsons.

'Goku!' he gasped

'Grandpa! We gotta talk to you!' Gohan exclaimed

'Is everything okay?' He asked

'Its about Momma!' Goten yelled

'I think she's in danger!' Goku said as the ox king looked up with concern

'Leave the room!' he ordered his advisors

'But Sire….' One spoke out

'Leave me!' He ordered as they bowed and the exit, leaving only Goku, the boys and the z warriors.

'Grandpa! We gotta find mom!' Goten said

'But I don't understand, what do you mean she's in danger?' Ox king asked

'Take a look at this! Does this mean anything to you?' Goku handed the Ox king the letter as he read, he gasped as he finished as Goku frowned 'You know what it means don't you?' He asked

'This should be a conversation between you and her Goku'

'She isn't here! And I'm asking you! That letter says it's a matter of her past! So what don't I know about her past!?' Goku asked as the Ox king gave out a heavy sigh

'Come with me' he said as they all followed him to the basements of the castle, into the dark tunnels until the ox king light some torches the room and reached for some old parchments on the shelves, he brought them to nearby table as everyone gathered around

'Give me some light' He asked as Tien shone a torch over him as the ox king searched through the papers and came across what he was looking for, a picture.

'It has been almost 20 years since I have seen that mark…the mark, the 屁 is a symbol of the panda school' the ox king sighed

'Panda school?' Yamcha asked

'Like Master Roshi's turtle school and Master Shen's crane school, another school lay in the mountains, ran by….'

'Master Shifu' Roshi cut him off

'You know him master?' Krillen asked

'Indeed, he was an old friend of Mine and Master Shen's. we all worked to together a lifetime ago. He was a wise man, strong and always wanted to see the best in everyone' Roshi explained

'You were right about that… He had school full of strong students. Well 12 specifically' Ox king placed a picture on the table, it was a bunch of people outside of a building that looked like a school, in the middle was an older man with a long white beard around him were 12 students, all wearing different coloured uniforms but had the 屁 imprinted on it, everyone looked at the picture carefully until their eyes came across one person. It was…

'MOM?!'

'CHICHI?!'

Everyone looked at chichi in the picture, she could not have been more than 15 or 16 in that picture, her hair was let down on her side, she smiled happily in the picture

'Wow! She was pretty back then' Trunks said

'My mom is always pretty Trunks!' Goten huffed

'I don't understand, mom never said anything about being a part of any school' Gohan said

'Because she didn't want you to know. Her time at the school was another life she could have had, one she decided to leave'

'Under what circumstances?' Tien asked

'The Panda school. Was permitted to students who could embrace the power of the Zodiac. The students who were the strongest, fastest and wisest had the honour to train under master Shifu and had the honour to represent a symbol from the zodiac. Chichi was one of those lucky students' the ox king smiled with pride

'So which symbol did mom represent grandpa?' Goten asked

'I'll give you one guess' He winked as they all though then smiled

'Ox' Gohan nodded as did the ox king

'So, what does this have to do with her disappearance' Piccolo asked

'Well from what I can gather, something has happened that meant she must return to face her demons'

'What demons?' Yamcha asked

'Chichi's past is not something I should be exploiting!'

'But grandpa, mom might need us…' Gohan said

'You fail to understand how strong your mother is'

'Then helps us understand ox king! Please, what don't I know about her?' Goku pleaded, Ox king had never seen him look so worried over his daughter, he couldn't resist. He gathered everyone around the table and looked down at the picture and sighed heavily

'When she came back, she told me the story of what happened, something that made her want to forget that life, she couldn't face being that person anymore. She said it made everything worse….'

'Get to the point old man!' Vegeta huffed

'After King piccolo's defeat, Chichi decided she wanted to pursue a life in martial arts, just like you Goku….'

'Really!?'

'She left her studies and told me she was going to find master Shifu, with her gift, and an exploitation in martial arts, she could be a strong fighter. And she did become that, I still have her letter, she always wrote to me' The ox king handed out some letter, they were all in chi's writing

'_Dear papa, everything is going well, feels good I can harness my power in harmony, the strength I have continues to grow, soon I know under Shifu's guidance, I can become the strongest woman on the planet. But I have far to go…..'_ Goku read out. He couldn't believe this, its like she had a whole chapter in her life before him

'How long was she there for?' Gohan asked

'3 years, could have been more if not for the circumstances'

'Circumstances being…..' Krillen asked as the ox king sighed hard

'20 years ago, chichi was a student at Shifu's school, one of the best, She arrived there at the age of 15 and grew to become a strong warrior by the time she was 18 years old….' Ox King began

**_*Flashback To 20 Years Ago*_**

_In times of peace, there was always some new danger. But it was enough to be dealt with by these people, long ago deep in the mountains, there lay a small village. Not a special village but it was peaceful, one day It was being attacked by a monster made of stone! Born within the mountain itself, it was terrorizing the citizens as it threw its cinderblocks towards their homes, their children! Over the top of the hill, there stood 12 warriors. Looking down at the catastrophe! _

_'This guy just doesn't quit!' Tyrian yelled_

_'He's gonna regret hurting these people!' Ling su huffed_

_'__Where has it come from?' Bo asked_

_'The mountain pass! Something must have woken it up' Wang looked over at the mountain as the Thunder rumble overhead. _

_'So what's the plan here?' Shen asked _

_'We need to strategize! Stop him before he destroyers the village entirely!' Tai yelled_

_'Then lets go!' Su yao gleamed ready to jump_

_'Wait! We need to lead him away from the village first! We can't risk anybody getting hurt' Chichi put her foot forward glaring down at the monster_

_'Lead him where?' Yang asked as chichi looked around and saw a crevasse not far from the bottom of the mountain _

_'Over there! We lure him away then we fight him off' She explained _

_'Its possible! But how are we gonna lure him?' Ren asked _

_'Shang! Thing you can persuade him?' Chichi asked _

_'Not a problem' Shang smirked_

_'Why are we wasting time here coming up with plans?! Lets just get this over with!' Shin Ling stepped forward powering up to maximum!_

_'Shing we need a plan of attack!' Chichi yelled_

_'I have a plan. Attack.' She smirked and jumps off of the hill and chases after the creature_

_'She's gonna get people hurt down there!' Yang yelled _

_'Come on!' Tai yelled as they all jumped down after her. Shin Ling arrived_

_Their target has already bashed a large hole through the wall of tone house and is on the way in: he threw part of the torn-out section at bunch of villagers. this creature is at least ten feet tall, very blocky, and appears to be built entirely of concrete. the creature keeps trampling over the village until Shing ling dropped a punch to the creature's chest and she gets knocked back also, obviously not strong enough to take him on alone! The creature goes to squash her! But Bo and Ren hold him off for her to get on her feet! Chichi and the others land in front of the creature and stare him down!_

_'You know, Buddy, normally, the bad guys regret terrorizing innocent people' Ren smirked_

_'And I can think of 12 good reasons why you should stop what you're doing!' Chichi stood in a fighting stance as the other 11 stood alongside her 'No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly...'? _

_'...Or is this gonna get loud?' Tai cracked his knuckled as the creature roars and barrels straight toward them. _

_'Bring it on!' Shing ling attacked first_

_'Wait! lead him away from the village!' Chichi yelled but Shing did not listen! She threw a punch to the monster and began to get the upper hand, punching him hard not caring who or what was in the way, the creature threw a punch to her face as she conjured a huge energy blast and threw it onto him, without realizing there was a small boy cowering behind the house, that house was gonna get caught in the blast and him along with it! Chichi panicked and jumped fast to grab the boy before the blast hit the creature and the house! The house was disintegrated but the boy was safe in Chichi's arms! He was crying but was saved, chichi looked at Shing Ling in anger! She could have killed the poor boy just for the glory of killing a creature, not that her blast did anything, except knock it down! The creature rose back up and sent her flying across the ground, Chichi looked down at the small boy as he wiped his tears _

_'Where is your mother?' She asked as he pointed to one of the huts, she flew over into the hut and his mother held her boy tightly in her arms _

_'Oh thank you thank you! He just ran out! I think he was looking for his toy!' she cried as chichi looked in the hut, so many people were inside with the children holding on their families in fear, too many people were gonna get hurt if they didn't get that creature away from the village_

_'Stay inside! This will be over soon!' she said and ran back out! She ran to Tyrian who was knocked to the ground 'We have to move him away! These people are gonna die if he continues like this!' _

_'Tell that to her!' Tyrian yelled as he pointed at Shing ling who kept trying to kill him! Chichi huffed and looked to Shang!_

_'Shang! Get him to move! Use your hypnosis!' She barked as he nodded and focused his mind and directed his thoughts to the creature, the creature stopped fighting as he felt his mind being focused on one agenda._

_'Leave this Village, engage in the fight by the crevasse of stone. You will leave these people in peace' Shang voiced his power enough to make the monster nod and walked slowly away from the village as the others followed _

_'Why not just tell him to go back to the mountain!?' Ling su asked _

_'He will only return! We end this now!' Tai said as the creature fell into the crevasse snapped out of Shang's mind control and roared angrily _

_'Honey I think you pissed him off' Su Yao yelled _

_'You think!?' Shang huffed as the creature punched him as the others attacked _

_'Get him! End this now!' Wang yelled as they all charged. Ling Su brings up a wave of water from the nearby river intends on thrusting it onto the creature but he dodges as he hits her hard making her lose control of the water and drops it into the crevasse where they all stood, they all swam out and landed outside of it as he went to charge her again, Tyrian ran so fast he landed a punch to e monster's leg, the creature tried to grab him but Tyrian was way to quick_

_'Missed me' he smirked and punched his other leg as the creature tried to grab him again _

_'Missed me again' he laughed landing a punch to the creature's face, the creature was getting annoyed and tried to smash is fist to the ground _

_'Too slow big man' Tyrian ran in circles around the creature, trying to get him dizzy, the creature smirked and instead of looking where Tyrian was going, decided to look on where he was gonna be! He threw his fist towards where Tyrian intended to stop and the fall back hard landing close to Shang! Wang stepped up and used his gift to bring up pieces of the earth and threw them at the creature's direction, he crashed into them breaking them into millions of pieces not fazed by on coming boulders that Wang threw his way, the creature grabbed wang by the throat and began to choke him! The stone creature __was too busy choking on Wang he didn't even see it when Su Yao came and knocked him hard over the head smashing him to the ground._

_'Okay rock boy time to deal with me now!' she said glaring at the creature. He went for her dead on and Su Yao just stood her ground. The creature went in for a tackle but ended up crashing into the wall instead. That was just an image of Su Yao, it was just her powers of illusion again, they trick you every time. The monster was confused by what just happened_

_'*whistles*Over here!' Su Yao came and knocked him over the head again. 'Can't beat me I'm everything and nothing!' She quotes. The creature threw a punch at her, but it was an illusion again, he could see from the corner of his eye she was behind him and he quickly turned to drop a kick sending her falling back! Ren looked up into the sky and made all the dark clouds come forth and brought up lightning and thunder as he zapped some lightning towards the creature but it as not affected by the shocks of electricity, in fact it only made him stronger, he reached his hand up and zapped the electric Volts back onto Ren two fell out of the sky and crashed into the earth! Chichi and Tai looked at one another worried _

_'Everything we are doing is not working!' Tai yelled as chichi tried to think_

_'Maybe we just need some more soldiers' Shin Ling smirked as she began to make several people rise from the depths of the earth and ordered them to attack, Chichi then came up with and idea!_

_'SHEN!' She called _

_'Yeah?' he answered _

_'On my signal, do what you do best!' she said as he nodded as she powered up and past all the undead people Shing ling conjured up and began to attack the creature head on!_

_'You Idiot Chichi I had that under control!' Shin Ling yelled _

_'did you?' Tai questioned as Chichi sent a fire punch to the monster's face and began to spin in circles around the monster making the stone of his being grow hotter, and hotter, and hotter! He could feel his entire body burn like the sun as she stopped and turned to Shen!_

_'NOW!' She yelled as Shen sent a blast of ice onto the creature as his entire body began to clench up! He couldn't move! Her could feel his body cool too rapidly because of the heat on his body! It was making him clench up faster! The ice covered his entire body and was stood still, as a statue!_

_'Tai! Bring it home!' Chichi smirked as Tai sent a devastating blow to the creature making it crack and was broken into dozens of pieces. Finally it was destroyed, everyone gathered around the creature, thus the battle was one. There was silence between the 12 until…._

_'__Everybody dance now!__' Tyrian began to dance as the others laughed _

_'Well all in the day's work' Wang smiled as they all flew back to the Village as the villagers gathered around cheering for them_

_'We thank for stopping that terrible creature, we were sure to be goners if were not for you 12' The elder smiled _

_'Our pleasure ma'am. We just sorry for the destruction of your village' Shang apologised as the villagers looked around _

_'We can help you patch it up?' Su yao suggested as they began to help out. Chichi found a small teddy on the ground and was sure she knew who it belonged to, she walked over to the small boy and handed him back his toy as he held it tightly, she smiled as Tai watched._

_'Your growing soft Chi' he joked _

_'Hey. There's nothing wrong with being nice to children' she winked _

_'If it weren't for you, that kid would have been a goner' he said as chi sighed and turned her attention at Shing Ling who looked annoyed for some odd reason 'Oi! What's up with you?' Tai asked Shing_

_'What's up!? What's up is that your girlfriend here just stole the spotlight of my victory again!' Shing ling yelled _

_'I Am not his girlfriend! And I had a plan in mind and with all due respect Shing it worked!' Chichi argued _

_'I don't care he would have been dead soon…'_

_'Yeah and if it were not for me, that little boy would be dead too because of you! You fail to understand that you can't just go jumping into a fight without ensuring that the innocent are safe. Do you want to be responsible for their deaths?' _

_'Ugh! Always so high and mighty aren't you Chichi?!' Shing Ling huffed _

_'You risk people's lives just for a few moments of glory, and that will be your downfall if you don't start thinking of others' Chichi warned her in a low Tone, the two girls gave the other a glare as Shing Ling walked away, a bird then flew down from the sky and landed on Yang's Hand as she communicated with her little feathered friend _

_'Guys, Its Shifu, he wants back at the School' She said and let the bird fly, the others helped with repairing some of the damage made in the village and then all took off back to their home. They all arrived and reached into the main hall and there stood Shifu at the top of the stairs as they all stopped, dropped to their knees and bowed down before their master_

_'I trust the obliteration of the stone creature has been successful?' He asked _

_'Yes master!' they all responded _

_'Good! From what I could gather, you are in need of further training.' He said _

_'We destroyed the creature master! Was that not enough?!' Shing Ling asked _

_'You destroyed the monster yes, but you also cause havoc in the village itself, you should have led him away from the village! Not begin your battle there, what if you could have hurt somebody' He said. Chichi lowered her head, she had already said to do that But Shing ling being to proud to listen to her, jumped into battle first to be the best out of the rest of her team. Chichi lowered her head as did the others _

_'However, you all did defeat him. For that I say well done! You are all dismissed for the night' He said as they all turned to leave 'Chichi! Could you wait back a moment please?' He asked as She bowed and stayed behind, Shang closed the door behind him leaving Chichi alone with her master _

_'Is there something wrong master?' she asked _

_'No, I merely wanted to say Well done'_

_'You already did master'_

_'No! not to you directly, you knew how to approach the situation! You had instructed for the battle to be moved, just a pity one person did not listen' He huffed _

_'Shing ling' She answered _

_'She is stubborn, she is need of further training, but she could be a strong warrior, under the right guidance'_

_'She is under yours master'_

_'Yes but I will not be around forever…'_

_'Master?' She asked _

_'I am getting older chichi, soon I should consider retirement, I need someone to lead my school. Improve my students, make them not only stronger warriors, but better people.'_

_'I think we both know you have already made them into better people master, me included. I have been here for 3 years and I would not be the warrior that I am if were not for you' Chichi smiled_

_'I appreciate your loyalty and respect chichi. Which is why I am thinking about making you my successor' he announced as she gasped _

_'ME?!'_

_'Yes you. I have never had a student as pure as you. You are a person who is free from past regrets and future worries, whose happiness is not based up on others suffering, whose success doesn't develop into an arrogant attitude, who can sympathize toward others without judging them, who talks with her friends clearly and honestly and give them their space without being mean and imposing toxic mind-games, who can explores the world with a curious eye of a child, who finds love in sharing not imposing and projecting and who believe in the value of creativity by seeking goals she is passionate for not goals the society demands her to. You have all those qualities, and that is what I look for as a strong warrior, one of pure of heart. That is why I choose you Chichi' Shifu smiled as chichi was left speechless_

_'Master….I…..Don't know what to say' she sighed _

_'How about thank you?' he chuckled _

_'But there are others who could do it! Like Tai! He's really strong and always wants to help people. Or of course Shing Ling, she has potential' _

_'Potential yes. But I do not believe she would be right for such a destiny. It takes more than fist fights and winning a battle to become a mighty teacher, you are the only student I have ever taught to walk in the right direction to seek peace. For that I applaud, I believe you would be a mighty master'_

_'Master….. I will have to think about it, it's a lot to consider'_

_'Of course. Do not make the decision now'_

_'When will you want the decision to be made?' she asked_

_'Well you still have training yourself, but in due time. I can imagine you running my school, you have patience, strength and purity. You could do wonders'_

_'You think so?' she smiled _

_'Yes. But for now, your training will continue, and when the time is right….you will know when you are ready.' he said as she bowed respectfully 'Return to your quarters' he said as she nodded and headed off. _

_…._

_Chichi headed to her chambers that was an all-girls room, and through the sliding doors was the boys' room. Chichi walked inside and Found Ling su playing with the water from her water fountain, Su Yao brushing down her hair, Bo humming a tune while staring at the ceiling, Shin ling already taking out her anger on the punch bag no doubt it was chichi she was imagining and Yang was sitting by the windowsill talking to the birds. Chi smiled and went over to her and sat with her._

_'They have anything interesting to say?' Chichi asked as Yang communicated with a small bluebird as it hopped onto her palm _

_'You know birds, they always have stuff to say' Yang giggled as the bird hopped onto Chichi's hand as chi gave it a little stroke 'So what did Shifu say?' Yang asked as Chichi let the bird fly away into the sky _

_'You know, this and that. He'll be letting us know when our next mission will be' Chichi answered _

_'I can't wait! I think I'm getting stronger by the day!' Yang smiled _

_'Oh please! You will never be as strong as me, you're the weasel of the team! All you do is talk to birds and get them to sing you a tune! How you got to be a zodiac warrior is beyond me!' Shin Ling huffed as Yang looked sad_

_'Being a zodiac warrior has nothing to do with one's strength, but from the person they are within. Yang has much right to be a warrior as any of you' Chichi defended her friend _

_'You only say that because you took her in, now she just cowers behind you! It's pathetic' Shing Ling answered back _

_'Be very careful Shing Ling. Yang is one of us, and always will be. And if you are not careful, your time with us could be a very short amount of time' Chichi warned as Shing huffed and walked away, as Chi looked back on Yang who gave her a thankful smile. Chichi walked outside to get some fresh air when she caught a glimpse of a familiar face doing his own training, Tai. Chi gave a friendly smile and walked down to him, Tai was the strongest out of all the boys and he was good at showing, for a human, he was very well built, muscles in all the right places, his shoulders, his back and his chest with a six pack visible. Tai was doing some press ups as chichi stood in front of him, he got up wiped his brow, showing off his toned body._

_'Do you own a shirt?' She joked as he laughed _

_'you're not complaining' he winked as she laughed _

_'Need some help? Can spar with you? Or you just throw punches into my plams' she asked and got into a fighting stance with her hands out_

_'Sure!' he nodded and threw a punch into her palm 'So what did he want?'_

_'Who?'_

_'Shifu of course!' Tai laughed _

_'Oh you know, just talking about the mission, Shing being stubborn and how I'm so pure blah blah blah' _

_'Okay, so what did he really want?' He raised a brow at her _

_'What makes you think there was something else?'_

_'Because I know chi, I can see it in your eyes' Tai said as chichi gave a long sigh _

_'You can keep a secret?' _

_'Sure!' _

_'He said he wants me to be his successor' _

_'What?!' Tai let his gurad down and chi landed a punch to his face knocking down, she help him up and sat him down _

_'I'm so sorry are you okay?' She asked giving him his towel to cool off_

_'Yeah I'm fine! Thanks' he took the towel and he wiped his brow and caught his breath and looked at Chi 'His successor!? Really?' _

_'He said he could trust me to do it'_

_'But….. that's a good thing right?'_

_'Is it?' _

_'Of course! You could be the youngest master in martial arts history! Imagine that! Master Chichi! Master of the Zodiacs'_

_'Well I haven't exactly said yes' Chichi replied _

_'Why not?'_

_'Because it's a lot to consider Tai, I mean being a warrior is one thing but a master? I have to think about it! And I still have a lot of training to do before I feel confident enough to do it, plus I don't think 'master' would fit me!' _

_'I think it would be Mistress Chichi'_

_'I dunno, sounds kinda sexual' Chichi blushed _

_'I like it' He winked making her smile _

_'Shut up' She gave him a playful punch _

_'So have you told the others?'_

_'No! and I don't want you to either, especially Shing Ling you know what she's like' Chichi said _

_'You know if she wasn't so stubborn and a show-off, Shifu could have picked her as his successor' Tai said as she nodded _

_'I know, she has so much potential if her attitude was different, the way she seeks victory frightens me, and Shifu'_

_'All of us in fact'_

_'That's why Shifu needs me, because my heart is pure. Not just being the strongest but the purest, if you believe that'_

_'I believe that, I think he made the right choice' Tai smiled looking at her _

_'You think so?'_

_'Yes. You would be an amazing teacher; everyone would want to be taught by you. You strong, brave, clever, not to mention some students would be crushing on you'_

_'Oh, stop it!' Chichi blushed _

_'I mean it chi…..so many people would love you…' Tai said slowly, gazing into her eyes…..those deep and mysterious eyes called to him like a moth to a flame. He had to tell her….. and soon!_

_'Hey you two! Grubs up!' Tyrian shouted form the house as Tai and chichi cleared their throats and chuckled _

_'We should get back' Chichi smiled _

_'Yeah!' He nodded _

_'But remember! Not a word!' _

_'Yes….. master' He joked as she gave hm a playful nudge _

_'Shut up' she laughed as they headed inside _

_….._

_After the 12 warriors ate, they were all gathered around the table chatting away, reminiscing stories about their missions _

_'I still can't believe those bandits those fell for that trap' Shang laughed _

_'It was too easy; weren't our fault they were so stupid!' Su Yao laughed _

_'Happy days!' Bo giggled _

_'You remember the Troll from the swamp?' Tyrian asked as they all nodded_

_'Ugh that mission was brutal!' Wang shivered _

_'I'm still cleaning swamp muck out of my hair' Ling Su joked _

_'What about when we had a piggyback race all across the desert' Tyrian laughed _

_'That wasn't a mission!' Bo giggled _

_'Yeah we were just bored' Ren replied _

_'I know but it was still fun' Tyrian chuckled as thay all nodded in agreement _

_'I am never piggybacking on your back ever again' Chichi giggled _

_'I wasn't that bad' Tyrian argued _

_'You ran so fast I though my own head was gonna separate from my body' Chichi giggled _

_'You enjoyed it' Tyrian gave her a nudge_

_'You know what I keep thinking back to?' Su Yao spoke up_

_'What?' Yang asked_

_'I keep thinking back to the time where we all had to swim to the island of yowies. God that one was creepy' Su Yao whimpered _

_'Didn't we have to retrieve the queen's emerald from there?' Yang asked _

_'We all got knighted for that mission' Shen smiled _

_'Who would have thought we'd all get here! After all our missions and all our training! we are all still close as can be' Ling Su sighed _

_'you have all become more then just friends' Yang sighed _

_'It's like we're all…. well…' Su Yao paused _

_'Family' Chichi finished her sentence _

_'yeah family' _

_'Well I can tell you right now, Shang and Su Yao have more of the opportunity for the family part' Wang teases as Shang wrapped an arm around his girlfriend _

_'Your just jealous' Shang teased as Su Yao giggled _

_'Their all Jealous babe, we got a good thing going' Su Yao winked as Shang pulled her in for a kiss as the other whooped _

_'Get a room!' Yang giggled _

_'Put her down' Shen laughed as the young couple laughed _

_'Ahh young love' Ren chuckled _

_'What's gonna be the next mission I wonder?' Wang asked _

_'Whatever it will be, it'll be a piece of cake' Tai answered _

_'Never has it been a problem for us before' Chichi added _

_'Of course not as long as you are around! Everyone is safe aren't they chichi?' Shing ling said sarcastically_

_'Don't start Shing Ling' Ren huffed _

_'Look I'm just saying since the mighty Chichi is here, no one will ever get hurt! Because she' s the mightiest of us all' Shing said _

_'You said it, not her' Yang answered _

_'You can shut up and all you little weasel!'_

_'Don't speak to her like that' Chichi warned _

_'Oh and what are you gonna do about it? Hurt me with words! Show me how that pure heart of yours works little princess!' Shing rose from her table and was close to Chichi's face_

_'She won't do anything! But I will!' Tai moved in front of chi, defending her_

_'Oh and of course you swoop in to save her'_

_'Leave it!' Tai yelled _

_'You are all over her like a bad rash, at her side at any time! Your feelings for her couldn't be clearer!' Shing ling smirked _

_'Tai is a friend! And an amazing one at that! He defends his friends which is more could be said about you!' Chichi huffed _

_'As if I should! You think you're the best of the best when I can tell you, you're not! I am stronger than you and I promise you, there will come the day shifu will know that! And I will superior above you, all of you and any warrior that will walk this earth!'_

_'You're no better than Chichi Shing Ling!' Tai yelled _

_'I know I am! Shifu knows I'm better than the likes of her!' _

_'Oh really? Well answer me this Shing! If your better than Chichi, Why did Shifu Choose her to be his successor?!' Tai yelled as the others gasped _

_'TAI!' Chichi yelled as Tai gasped _

_'Oops!' He said _

_'He what?' Tyrian gasped_

_'His successor?' Wang gasped _

_'Is that true?' Su Yao asked Chichi who sighed and nodded _

_'Yeah, He said I should think about it. I still have a long way to go before then' Chichi said as Shing Ling's power level grew and grew, out of anger_

_'HE PICKED YOU?! NO NO HE SHOULD HAVE CHOSEN ME!?' AHHHHHHHHH!' she flipped the table over as everyone backed off_

_'Charming' Chichi mumbled _

_'WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER?! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN UNLOCKED YOUR HIDDEN POTENTIAL!' Shing Ling screamed _

_'None of us have Shing Ling, we are all still in need of training' Ren said _

_'Exactly, more training, I still need to train more, I have not agreed to anything yet, So quit screaming at me and our friends' Chichi huffed _

_'Yeah but he clearly believes you could be his successor. It's a bonus and something to look forward to and motivate yourself' Shen said _

_'Shen Shush! You'll just Anger Shing Ling!' Ling Su whispered as Shing Ling began to throw the crockery around in a fit of rage_

_'Shing Ling calm down!' Shang ordered _

_'HE SHOULD HAVE PICKED ME! I AM BETTER THAN HER! THAN ANY OF YOU COMBINED'_

_'AND THAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!' Chichi yelled as Shing turned to look at her_

_'What!?'_

_'You think your better! The fact that you express it proves you're no better! You have great potential to be a great warrior Shing but how you go about it is wrong! I'm sorry you feel you deserve better and I didn't want you or any of you to find out like this. I was gonna tell you when the time was right. And I haven't said yes to anything yet, I've been told to think about it before I make a decision.' Chichi explained _

_'Even now you try and be so calm about the matter!' Shing ling frowned_

_'Well how do you want me to be? Scream and shout like what you are doing. I'm not like you Shing, I can't give you the reason Shifu chose me but I do know that is not for definite. So before you take your anger out of the whole house and friends, please head my words that if you continue to throw another one of your tantrums I will put you in your place!' Chichi warned as Shing Ling powered down giving her a mean death glare_

_'Okay, so we have had a long day, we are all tired. I say let's call it a day. Yeah?' Shang suggested as they all looked at one another _

_'Yeah I agree' Tyrian said as the flipped back Above and cleaned up _

_'Bed is the one thing we need right now' Wang sighed _

_'I won't accept that he chose you!' Shing Ling yelled _

_'Well get over it! Because I'm sorry to be the one to say it but you're not as strong as you thought you were! You wanna know why? Because my heart will always be stronger and bigger then yours! If you can even believe you have one!' Chichi yelled as the other gasped. Shing ling's face, it was dark, and angry. And it frightened them._

_'That's enough! You wanna fight it out, take it out on the other in combat practice tomorrow. Right now, we should sleep' Shen suggested as they all nodded in agreement and went to their beds_

_…_

_2:00am the night was quiet, the sounds of owl tooting and crickets chirping. Everyone was fast asleep. Chichi slept peacefully in her bed, her dreams were making all her worries float away, she dreamed she was flying in the sky, on a little yellow cloud, and there was a boy, a boy with a light brown tail, crazy wild black hair the kindest and friendliest face she'd ever met. Goku. She dreamt of him almost every night, she dreamed of the promise he made to her, how they'd be married and have children of their own one day, Goku flew her high in the clouds as they laughed, it was perfect._

_Suddenly, the clouds grew dark, thunder could be seen, rain began to fall, and nimbus lost control, Chichi grew frightened and tightened her grip on Goku's arm, suddenly he wasn't there! She was alone flying in the sky through a thunderstorm! The lightning stuck down making her scream! And it struck again in her eyes! Her eyes shot open as she saw the reality of what was happening! A dagger was going to strike her heart! She grabbed the culprit's wrist and held the dagger back from her hear as she looked into the intruder's eyes! SHING LING!_

_'what are you doing!?' Chichi gasped and struggled to hold back the dagger _

_'You need to die!' Shing Ling yelled and continued to fight back! Yang slowly stirred in her sleep and her eyes opened slightly and then shot wide open what she Saw what Shing was doing!_

_'CHICHI!' Yang screamed, waking the others and saw what was happening! They all rushed to Chichi's aid as Wang and Ren held Shing Ling back as ai made her drop the dagger to the floor, Yang and Bo ran to Chichi and checked over her _

_'Are you alright!?' Bo asked _

_'Yeah….Yeah I think so' Chichi gasped for breath!_

_'GET OFF OF ME!' Shing screamed but the boys tightened their grip on her! Tai grabbed her face and made her look him in the eye!_

_'What are you doing!? Have you gone mad!' Tai yelled _

_'I HATE HER! I HATE ALL OF YOU! THIS TEAM IS NOTHING WITHOUT ME! I CARRY YOU! AND I WILL BE DEMMED IF I LET HER BECOME MY MASTER! YOU DESERVE NOTHING CHICHI! AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TI BE ANYTHING BUT A MASTER! YOUR WEAK!' Shing screamed as she powered up making the boys let her go and used her gift to bring up an army from the dead! The others got into their fighting stances and began to fight! Chichi panicked! Why was this happening! This did not need to happen!_

_'Shing! Please stop it! You don't need to do this!' Chichi pleaded _

_'You deserve this Chi, you made me go insane, your purity is what make me mad! I can't let someone so calm and pure take my place as the strongest! You are weak! And everything I do now, please know that it was you who drove me to do it, this is your fault!' She smirked and made the dead army fight harder! Bo got a stab from a sword to the leg; Wang got an arrow shot straight through his palm! Shang got a slash from a sword on his back! Su Yao got a dagger into her leg! Ren Got a spear pierced through his shoulder making him Screamed out in pain! Ling su hot an arrow shot into her hip shooting her down! Shen was getting beaten to a pulp by 7 or 8 dead soldiers! Tyrian was getting whipped constantly across his hack and Yang got a terrible stab wound into her abdomen making her cough out blood!_

_'NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE SHING! ITS ME YOU WANT! LET ME DIE JUST STOP HURTING THEM! THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!' _

_'They defend you! They respect you! Them being your friends make them my enemies' She smirked as A soldier punched Tai to the ground and sliced a deep cut into his stomach making him scream out in pain!_

_'TAI!' Chichi screamed and ran to his aid 'Its okay your gonna be fine' She cried as he coughed up blood_

_'Chi…I don't think I'm gonna make it' He coughed up blood _

_'Don't talk like that! You have to! We're partner remember!? We will always have each other's back! Please Tai just hold on!' She cried out _

_'I have to tell you…. I lo….' He couldn't finish his sentence, Chichi cried and her eyes grew angry. She looked back on Shing Ling and her power grew within her, she ignited fire into her palms and threw them directly and Shing Ling who only smirked and Casted them away, she grabbed chichi by the throat and whispered _

_'If you're so mighty…. why can't you defeat me?' She asked and threw Chichi to the ground who was left defeated and wounded 'Look at you, and Shifu chose you to be his successor, its pathetic! You are pathetic! And he will see, that I am the only student who can be taught under his wing! Not you not any of your friends. And when I destroy you, and anyone else who gets in my way. I will be the greatest martial art master who EVER WALKED THIS ERATH! HAHAHA!' She screamed and Laughed 'SOLDIERS! KILL THEM ALL!' She commanded as they all got ready to strike and Shing ready to kill chichi_

_'ENOUGH!' A voice shouted from the top of the stairs, everyone looked up to see a very angry Shifu! Shing ling only smirked _

_'So, you decided to join us did you…Master' Shing ling smirked _

_'I am disappointed Shing Ling, When I brought you here, I had high hopes for you. But now you have no hope at all. You are no longer my student' he said calmly as she laughed _

_'You think I care if I am your student? I don't! Look around shifu! Behold your warriors of zodiac! They are all beaten down to a pulp! So much for your mighty heroes! Even the one you choose to be your successor! She will never be as strong as me! NEVER! Not even you have the strength to stop me Shifu, so you better stand aside because I am taking myself and my demon army out into the world and begin my reign! I will be as mighty as King Piccolo himself!' She screamed _

_'Even King Piccolo was defeated by the mightiest of techniques! And so, can you' Shifu lowered his head_

_'What are you talking about?' she huffed as Shifu walked down steps and placed a jar on the table. He looked up at Shing ling with a sad expression _

_'I am sorry, but you have left me no choice' He said as her eyes grew wide _

_'No…no…..No MASTER YOU CAN'T!' She tried to run away _

_'EVIL CONTAINMENT!' He yelled as the jar bursted open and the energy beamed shot through the sky dragging the evil demon army inside! Shing Ling was grasping onto a pillar holding on for dear life, she knew she was gonna lose. She looked into Chichi's eyes and growled _

_'I SWEAR CHICHI! I WILL RETURN! AND WHEN I DO! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AN ENDE EVEYONE YOU LOVE BECAUSE THAT IS YOUR WEAKNESS! I WILL BRING YOU DOWN AND I WILL BE THE GREATES WARRIOR TO WALK THIS ERATH! I SWEAR IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' She lost her grip on the Pillar and was sucked into the wave and was thrown onto the jar along with all the rest of her evil minions! The jar lid placed itself on the top as Shifu sealed it shut! He fell to the floor catching his breath! And thus, was the end of Shing Ling!_

_…._

_3 Days had passed since the incident, the others had taken some bad injuries and were condemned to their beds until they were fully healed, luckily there were no fatal injuries. Chichi sat next to Yang's Bed and held her hand as she rested _

_'I really thought she was gonna kill us' Yang cried_

_'We all did, she would have, if it were not for Shifu' Chichi sighed _

_'She was a part of our lives for so long, I know she had a temper, but she was still one of us' Yang cried _

_'I know Yang, I'm sorry, none of this would have happened if it were not for me'_

_'You did nothing wrong Chichi'_

_'Why do feel like that is not true, she'd still be here and you wouldn't be hurt if not for me, I made this happen! How can I be a master if I let my own students get injured and almost die?!' Chichi cried as Shifu walked into the room _

_'Chichi a word…. Please?' He asked as She bowed and they both walked out onto the balcony_

_'I know what you are thinking, please reconsider'_

_'Its for the best master' She sighed _

_'For who? You?' He asked _

_'Everyone! For them! For you! And me! I don't deserve this position! I let them get hurt and I just stood there letting her hurt them! At least you did something! You saved us! But now we lost a comrade, we lost her because of me! I never wanted this!' Chichi sighed _

_'Shing Ling made her choice; she fell down a dark path and we can never know what could have pulled her down so deep'_

_'I do. Me! Her jealous of me grew into hate, and hate became her power, she was ready to cause havoc across this earth because she sees me as a threat! If she should ever return, I can't let her think I am. I must stop this before it gets any worse' Chichi said as Shifu sighed _

_'She will not return! The mafuba jar is hidden away safe. Never to be disturbed. I cannot stop you on making this choice but know this, if you decide to leave, it will not change your position, you are still a warrior of the zodiac and nothing will change that' He said as she smiled and nodded as he headed back inside, Chichi looked at the sunset and sighed. None of this was supposed to happen. Her life was supposed to be so different. She wanted to bring peace, not chaos. How could she be a master now? She didn't deserve it. She told herself it would never happen, her life should be peaceful, a quiet life…with a husband and children. Perhaps she could still pursue that dream, she could go, go find him, Goku. _

_'Chichi?' A voice called from behind her as she turned to see Tai standing there and came onto the balcony_

_'Hey, you shouldn't be up' She softly lectured _

_'I needed to stretch my legs' He said _

_'I'm sorry Tai' _

_'Your sorry? For what? He asked_

_'All of it, you could have died, and I did nothing! I froze against her! I couldn't defeat her!'_

_'It wasn't your fault Chi, Shing ling was a liability, and she was jealous! She deserved nothing but the containment wave' Tai said _

_'Still doesn't make me feel better' _

_'No I know. That's the goodness in you talking, she was threatened by you and what you will become' _

_'I'm becoming nothing' she said _

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I'm declining Shifu's offer. I will not be a master'_

_'No Chi! Your giving Shing what she wants! You decline now then she wins!'_

_'She won't know! She's trapped forever and i…. did that to her! Despite our rivalry I never want that punishment for her! I thought me fighting would bring peace to earth but now it just brings new threats and breeds new villains. And that Is exactly what happened when she found out I was to be Shifu's successor' Chi yelled _

_'It was my fault, I said it! I should not have opened my mouth I was just trying to defend you' He sighed _

_'Its not your fault, I did this, every time we went on a mission I was showing her up. She was trying to prove herself and I…... was taking it away from her'_

_'Her choices could have led to more destruction, look at what happened with the stone monster, she could have killed the people in the village if we hadn't moved it away'_

_'I still drove her mad! Mad with envy and jealously! And I let her rise up and bring down the people I care for because I was afraid of her! Of what she became! She saw my fear Tai! And it made her stronger! Shifu has years yet! He does not need a successor right now' Chichi sighed as Tai wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder _

_'You know… I thought I was about to die that night' _

_'Tai…'_

_'No just listen! I thought I was gonna die, and there was__ one thing I didn't get to tell you that night. And Here it is, I love you. I'm in love with you Chichi. I have been for a long time. This might seem like a strange thing for me to say given the fact we have been friends for a long time. But I've decided that it's possible to love someone for entirely selfless reasons, for all of their flaws and weaknesses, and still not succeed in having them love you back. It's sad perhaps, but not tragic, unless you dwell forever in the pursuit of their elusive affections. I look at you and my heart pounds, when for years, I don't think it beat at all. You fill the cracks and crevices, take away the emptiness. And when you're not by my side, the loss is unimaginable. And telling you I care about you is a waste of time. I wouldn't have defended you, protected you, and cared for you, if you didn't matter to me. I love you Chichi' He declared as Chichi stood there with a shocked expression 'Well say something' He said _

_'i…..I….ummm…..Tai…That's….I don't know what to say….' Chichi was at a loss for words _

_'Then don't say anything' Tai smiled and leaned in to kiss her, to him the kiss was beautiful to her I felt…. wrong, she pulled away fast and pushed him _

_'No Tai! No!' She said turning away from him_

_'What's wrong?!' he asked confused _

_'This is wrong! We can't do this! I can't do this not now!' _

_'I know things haven't exactly been the best these days but maybe something good can come out of this! Us for example'_

_'Tai! There is no us! There has never been an us! I can't give you what you want!'_

_'Why not? Chi I love you is that not enough!?' He asked_

_'I can't i….I can't'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because of him' She said softly as his face frowned _

_'Him? You still think about him! Chichi for Kami's sake its been three years! You honestly believe he's gonna keep that child's promise?'_

_'Yes I do! Because we fell in love! I can't risk that Tai, I will not risk that!' She argued _

_'You're an idiot! He will let you down! I know he will! He doesn't know you like I do Chi! You and I can be happy together! I have loved you since the moment you saved me from that hell hole of a prison! I need you! I love you!'_

_'Tai stop it! I can't do it! I can't love you!' She said wanting to head back inside as he grabbed her wrist hard!_

_'You can't leave it like this Chi please!'_

_'Tai let go!' She huffed _

_'He'll let you down! He'll make you suffer! And he will break you!'_

_'Let me go!'_

_'Chichi please I LOVE YOU!'_

_'I SAID LET ME GO!' She powered a fire beam in her hand and blasted it at him making him let go of her and he fell off the balcony! Chichi immediately regretted it and looked down at him as he got up, he looked up at and for the first time ever, he looked at her with pure anger._

_'You would pick a foolish child's promise over me?! You're a fool Chichi! It's a pity Shing Ling didn't finish you off while she had the chance!' He launced a punch to her face striking her down as she conjured two more fire bolts into her plams trying to stop him, But Tai dodged them and held her by her neck, choking her!_

_'Tai please don't Do this!' Chichi whimpered and gasping for air As he went to strike her face when Shang and Tyrian came to her Aid _

_'Tai! What are you doing?!' Shang yelled punched tai back, dropping chichi as she caught her breath back_

_'We just got rid Of Shing Ling you really want us to get rid of you too!' Tyrian said as Tai shook them off _

_'This is all wrong! None of this was meant to happen! Tai why are you being like this? I am your friend!_

_'No! you are NOT my friend! None of you are! Not anymore! You've made your choice, and I will make you regret that choice! One day! I promise you!' _

_'Tai please! Don't let this ruin our friendship! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry but I can't change how I feel about Him!'_

_'He will hurt you! And I will sit back and watch it happen! This whole place was a waste of time! I only joined this stupid school because you were here! Now I see it has ben nothing but a waste of time!_

_'You don't mean it Tai! We have all been friends for a long time! A family! Or have you decided to forget that now because you got rejected!' Shang yelled _

_'Chichi is not in the wrong! You are not as strong as you think if you cannot take rejection!' Tyrian added as Tai punched them both back into the house, Leaving just him and Chi again_

_'I Am still stronger than them, I was the strongest male of this school! And I will bring everyone you hold dear to their knees, including your sweetheart' _

_'Please Tai! I know you…I don't know why your being like this but its not too late!' _

_'FORGET IT! I do not want your forgiveness! I want your Love!'_

_'I can't give that to you! i…..don't…'_

_'I will make you suffer Chichi! That I promise you'_

_'You don't mean that' She whimpered_

_'Oh yes I do! You're a fool Chichi! A fool and a coward! And I hope that one day you will get everything you deserve, nothing but chaos!' He huffed and he levitated into the air and flew away, chichi fell to the floor and let her tears flood her eyes and fall down her cheeks! Everything was escalating to fast! Now she had lost her best friend! Why was this happening?! Why couldn't he understand?! She couldn't be here much longer. She ran back into her dorm and packed all of her belongings into a bag and was ready to walk out the door_

_'Chichi?! Where are you going?!' Yang asked as the others gathered around_

_'Home' She answered _

_'What? Seriously is everyone deciding to leave now?!' Tyrian asked _

_'I'm sorry, I've caused all of these problems, its better if I stay away now'_

_'How can this be your fault!? You didn't make any of this happen!' Su Yao said _

_'I have been the root of the problem each time! Shing ling, Tai, both of them wanted something that would benefit them, and I have been the purpose for those ambitions! As long as I am here, you are all in danger!'_

_'But Shing ling is gone now!' Bo said _

_'And what about Tai, He'll take his revenge, and he'll take it out on you as long as I am here' _

_'But you can't just leave Chi! You have a duty here! As a warrior of Zodiac!' Wang said _

_'Not anymore, I can't have a like this, it is not what I wanted, I fought for peace not my friends' destruction.' _

_'But still… you can't change who you are chi' Ling su sighed _

_'No your right I can't, and I won't. let's just call this the end of the chapter. Now it's time to start the next one' _

_'If that truly is how you feel. I wish you all the luck in the world my friend! I really do!' Shang gave her a tight hug as Chichi Hugged Su Yao also _

_'You take care of her!' Chichi waned Shang as he chuckled _

_'I will' He nodded _

_'Stay Safe Chichi' Su Yao smiled as Chichi nodded as Ren and Shen walked up to her and they had a triangle hug _

_'You take care now you hear me kid!' Shen said _

_'I will, and be careful, Tai is strong, he could come looking for any of you'_

_'We'll be ready f he does! It has been an honour to serve with you Ox warrior!' Ren bowed as Did Chichi as she smiled _

_'Thank You Ren' She said as Yang walked up to her_

_'Please don't go!' Yang begged tying not to cry, chichi wiped her tears and brought her into a tight hug _

_'You stay here, you'll be safe, and you'll get more training out with Shifu, You have more power than you can imagine Yang. Grow stronger…for me' Chichi said as Yang cried and nodded. Chichi said her final goodbyes and walked out of the school, before she left the mountain she turned around to look at the school for the final time and Saw Shifu looking out his window at her, he have a consensual nod as she gave her master a bow. And left. Never to return._

_…._

_After a few weeks, Chichi finally arrived back in her kingdom and bursted through the doors, the maids were shocked to see their princess return after 3 years of absence, they sent word to the king who came rushing down to greet his daughter!_

_'CHICHI MY SWEETHEART YOU HAVE COME HOME!' he cheered as she hugged him_

_'Its good to be home papa!' She smiled _

_'You must stay for a feast! A big celebration before you return to the school'_

_'I won't be returning to the school dad' She lowered her head as he looked at her confused _

_'Not returning? Why what happened dear?' He asked as her eyes began to flow tears, Her father brought her to the study as she explained the whole story, ox king was so shocked and overwhelmed by the story, how could someone do that to his baby?_

_'And that was it papa'_

_'I don't believe it! I haven't heard of anyone using the evil containment wave since King piccolo' _

_'Yeah well Shifu told us she's been sealed away and no one knows where tai has disappeared. It all happened so fast I couldn't control it' _

_'It wasn't your fault Chichi, and everyone will understand' _

_'I want no one to know about this! This has to be a life no one knows about! If anyone is aware of my past, they will be affected and will be in danger! That Chichi, no longer exists!' Chichi said _

_'What about Shifu, you friends?' _

_'They'll be safer if I am not around, I just need to bury that past. I don't want nobody to know about this. Its better left in the past'_

_'If your certain, no one will blame you for this. None of it was your fault' Her dad said _

_'I want to forget. I just need to move on. Bury it in the past. I need to move on, I jut don't know how' Chichi sighed _

_'Well you can spend time at home now, you can get training before the tournament' _

_'Tournament?' Chichi asked_

_'You forgot, didn't you?'_

_'Uhhhhhhhhhhh…' chichi looked __confused _

_'The __23rd __World Martial Arts Tournament__' Her dad reminded her _

_'Oh god! When is that?' Chichi asked _

_'Relax you have 2 months to train, and you'll be ready by then' Ox king said as the room grew silent a small smile appeared on Chi's face _

_'You think he'll be there?' she asked _

_'I have no doubt. It'll be a day to remember' He smiled as She did_

_And so for the next 2 months, chichi trained hard ready for the tournament, she decided to not expose her power, it'll only bring questions, then her past will be brought into the question. She told herself to bury it, the less she will use, the more she will forget. And that was what she wanted to do, Forget._

**_*Flashback Over*_**

'And there you have it, that was the whole thing' The ox king finished his story as it left everyone gob smacked, who knew the petite housewife of the strongest warrior on the planet had a such a past!

'I don't believe it!' Yamcha gasped

'Mom….. was a warrior?' Gohan leaned back in his chair

'A strong one, that life was not one she wanted to return to in a hurry'

'So what happened after that?' Tien asked

'You already know, she went to the tournament, came back with a fiancé' The ox king looked to Goku who was processing the whole story.

'So, the woman has a dodgy past and people wan to kill her! If you claim she is as strong as you say, then why are we here Kakararott!?' Vegeta asked

'Why didn't mamma go back Grandpa, didn't she miss her friends?' Goten asked

'She did miss them Goten, she wanted them to be safe and she thought it be better to stay away'

'What happened to This Tai character? Could he be the reason Chichi has gone?' Piccolo asked

'I wouldn't exclude the theory, its possible. But I don't know! She said nothing to me!'

'He could have returned, posing a threat to her and her friends, but why wait all this time if it happened 20 years ago?' Roshi asked

'I want to ask my mother and find out!' Gohan said

'But we don't know where she is Gohan. None of us can sense her Ki!' Krillen replied

'But there has to be a way to find her! Without sensing her ki!' Goten argued

'Goten's right, we can't just depend on a person's Ki! Why don't we just do it the old-fashioned way? Spread out and find her?' Trunks asked

'We don't know how long that will take! Could take awhile!' Piccolo answered

'And we may not have a while!' Gohan added

'So what are we gonna do to find her?' Yamcha sked

'Where was the school? Maybe she went back there?' Krillen asked

'Not a bad place to start' Ox king suggested

'Goku, anything to say?' Piccolo asked as Goku looked to him

'I want to find her, anything will help Ox king!'

'I don't know where the school was specifically, but I do have maps, perhaps you can look through those' Ox king suggested

'What else can we do?' Tien asked

'Best get searching then!' Gohan said as they began to look through the mas As Goku looked out the window and had worry printed all over his face

'Chichi… where are you?' He asked, hoping she could hear him. Totally unaware what was happening with her in this moment in time.

…

'Tai' Chichi frowned

'We meet again at last…my friends' He smirked

**To be continued! I shall return very soon. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review! Lots of love! Xx**

**Penelope out **


	6. We meet again

**Who enjoyed that last one? I am getting excited for this one so buckle up buckaroos! **

**Chapter 6 – We meet again**

Silence. Between them and their old friend. Tai approached them, with a sinister smile, Chichi and the others just continued to stare him down.

'Tai' Chichi frowned

'We meet again at last…my friends' He smirked

'What is going on Tai!? Where is Shin Ling!?' Ren yelled

'Yeah! We saw what you did!' Su yao yelled

'You traitor!' Wang shouted

'oh please, we all knew she would return! It was only a matter of time!'

'She was trapped away! Why on earth did you bring her back!?' Ling su asked

'Have you forgotten what she did to us!?' Tyrian yelled

'We thought you were our friend!' Bo added

'Friend?! We were never friends! You just think we were, but truth be told, I despised all of you!' Tai answered back!

'You disappoint us Tai! And I thought you had more sense then to bring the chaos that is Shing Ling back in our lives' Shen frowned

'How could you do this to us Tai!' Yang shouted

'You have betrayed us Tai! And you call yourself a warrior of Zodiac' Shang yelled

'I am still a warrior of zodiac whether you like it or not! Besides, if you truly want to know why this has happened. Why don't you ask her?' Tai asked and looked at chichi as did the others

'You can't blame this on me! I didn't ask you to release her!'

'But you are to blame for her return. Although she is not quite ready for the reunion just yet, she must get her affairs in order'

'Like what?' Shang asked

'Oh you will find out soon enough' Tai smirked

'Funnily enough, I don't think we are in the mood for a reuinion' Tyrian frowned

'I don't think you will have a choice.'

They all charged at once at tai, but it seemed that his power had increased since the last time they saw him, Shang went to throw the first punch but was quickly slammed back against the wall as was Ren. Tyrian jumped him from behind but Tai grabbed him by his shoulder bladed and threw him into Bo who got whacked back also, Su Yao and Ling su tried to double team him but he quickly blocked their punches and grabbed Su Yao by her hair and threw her across the floor as Ling su was tripped to the floor and kicked in the ribs, hard! Shen tackled Tai away from her and managed to throw a punch to Tai's face but as he went to throw another, Tai grabbed his fist and crushed it back punching him back as Shen held onto he shattered knuckle.

Tyrian dives in and rakes his fists across the traitor's body time after time, forcing Tai to run to another corner. Wang also puts himself in his path and levitates a section of the floor, tilting it up until it stands vertical. he rises out of the way an instant before he crashes through this improvised barrier, then flies away as Shang, Tyrian, and Yang rush him. One giant backhand from Tai leaves only Yang still in motion; the other two have been knocked away. She throws a couple of punches, but is then grabbed in those two evil hands and pulled in with a little gasp for a face-to-face look at Tai. A smile comes over her face.

**'**I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look.' She said and She proves it by breaking his hold and delivering a high kick that drives him back against the wall. A cry from Tai as Bo rushes in to throw a quick blow the back of Tai's Head but Tai stands strong and before Bo's thundering blow, Tai knocks her back with a single left hook

'son of a b—' She was cut off when she sees Tyrian so in for a charge up is punched up into the air and he plummets down and she ends up crashing his fall, He falls on her like a ton of bricks and is the first to get up, shaking his head to clear it. Bo stands a moment later and grits her teeth in anger before getting herself under control. A lock of hair falls over her face. Tyrien looked at her sheepishly

'Heh...watch out for falling Warriors?' He jokes as She gives him a hard glance and blows the hair aside. 'I'm gonna leave you alone now.' He said and moves away. Meanwhile, Ren goes to attack Tai who chuckles to himself and starts to cross the area, but Ren jumps onto his neck and tries to put him in a headlock. Stumbling about at random, the strong warrior tears a girder loose from the wall. A chunk of concrete from the floor goes with it.

'You realize Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!' Ren yells

'Not for long!' Tai replied and raises the girder for a swing back over his shoulder to hit Ren, but misses when Ling Su jumps and pulls him away just in time; she only clocks herself in the head. Wang looks at another girder.

'Now there's an idea' He smirks and uses his technique to rip it free and charges. Tai sees it coming and punches the girder destroying it into thousands of pieces. In that moment Wang uses all is strength to throw his fists as Tai, they both swing at each other, Wang steadily gains ground on the enemy they struggle at close quarters, and Tai pushes Wang back in preparation for a mighty swing. It connects, sending the Traitor and his girder skidding across the floor. Yang floats down from above, Tai gets ready to let her have it, but she quickly dodges his punches and makes a big distress call, suddenly 3 Hawks appear from the sky and fly down and try to claw at tai's face as he yells out and manages to throw a punch at Yang and send her hurling into Wang! The Hawks are still trying to claw at Tai until he grabs one by the throat and breaks its poor neck! The other two hawks fly away into the sky, away from the confrontations. Chichi looks at all her friends, all beaten down one by one till it was only her and Tai, she stood tall and stared him down.

'How could you do this Tai? We were friends once, stop this now, help us by telling us where Shing ling is and we can work this out, you can redeem yourself' She tried to reason with him

'I think we both know we have passed reasoning, now enough talk' Tai clenched his fists

'Don't make me do this Tai!'

'I didn't…... It was all you Chichi' He said and charged

Now Chichi steps backward and puts up a shield stance to stop the approaching throwing fists Tai is sending her way; they explode against the other, and he jumps down to continue the onslaught. She throws a kick in the air, but he dodges as he rushes in and swings his leg to kick as if trying to hit her in the face but quickly brings his knee in to knee her in the stomach. She dodges a few, parries others with her abilities, chichi tried to ignite her fire power but because she had been so out of practice she had lost her skill to awaken her power fast enough, which left her at a disadvantage, giving Tia better opportunities to attack her harder. The tension of their struggle manifests itself only in the set of their faces and is broken when Tai lands a low kick, dumping her flat. Tai had grabbed her by her ankle and swung her around as she hit her head hard against the pillar, she sat up holding her head as she felt dizzy, she was on the verge of losing consciousness.

'CHICHI! What are you doing?! Unlock it!' Yang yelled

'Unlock what?' Chi asked

'Your potential!'

'But…I haven't unlocked it ever! What makes you think I can now!?' Chichi asked

'I know you can, just believe in yourself' Yang encouraged her

'forget it! I will not give her the opportunity!' Tai smirked and kicked her hard in the stomach

'Tai….' Chichi help onto her stomach in pain

'Where's that husband of yours now? Not here to look after you is he?' he asked as she looked at him and frowned

'Leave Goku out of this' she coughed hard

'Face it Chichi, your washed up. And you're nothing but a failure, no wonder your precious husband doesn't cares about you' He smirked as Chichi got up to punch him hut he grabbed her fist and pushed her away hard and made her whack her head hard as she felt on the back of her head the running blood beginning to flow as she felt her eyelids go heavy with one thought entering her mind

_'Goku….'_ For the first time since she left her home, chichi opened her mind to let a certain someone hear her thoughts.

….

Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta and the other Z warriors were searching through all the papers hidden away to give them a clue as to where Chichi could be,

'This is useless! What are we supposed to look for!' Vegeta huffed

'Anything could help allocate where she is! Keep looking Vegeta!' Goku said as Goten and Trunk rummaged through an old Chest and pulled out a big picture album and looked inside.

'Hey look! Mom's in here with her friends' Goten called out

'Yes she used to send pictures of her and her friends along with her letters' The ox king smiled as Gohan looked at the pictures

'Wow she was so young here. Dad look' Gohan handed the picture to Goku who looked at the picture of Chichi with a couple of the warriors all striking a fighting pose, turning the page and saw a picture of her leaning against a tress with her hair bowling in the wind out of its bun, so young and beautiful.

'Why didn't she tell me?' Goku wondered

'There's more pictures here' Trunks said as everyone took a gander turning the pages in the album and came across a pictures of chichi sitting in the tree smiling with her arm around another girl as she had her arm around Chichi also smiling, they looked really close.

'Who's that pretty girl?' Yamcha asked as the Ox King looked and smiled

'That Young lady is Yang. She was the youngest out of the group, Chichi always spoke about her in her letters, how she saved Yang from some Huns who destroyed her village. Chichi took her in and she became a sort of mentor/friend. Yang always thought highly of your mother. One of the mightiest fighters she came to know' The ox king explained. As Krillen turned the page in the photo book and came across another picture, it was chichi back to back with a young man who looked to be 17 years old. He was defiantly handsome and had a big smirk on his face like Chichi's.

'Who's he?' Krillen asked as The ox king Frowned a little

'That's Tai, Chichi's former best friend. Tai was considered the strongest out of the boys in the school whereas Chichi was the strongest female of the school. They both were once very close, always fighting and training together.' The ox king exclaimed, Goku took a look at the guy, he couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy, if he didn't know any better, there was to be known about this Tai Character.

'Strange, I swear something isn't right about him'

'Like what dad?' Gohan asked

'I don't know, just something'

'Keep looking, there must be something we can find here' Tien said

'This is useless! We're never gonna find anything! That school could be anywhere.' Yamcha huffed

'And you got no idea where Grandpa?' Goten asked

'I wish I did know, she was always secretive about its location' the ox king exclaimed

'Shame, it would make this matter simple, chichi could be on the other side of this planet as far as we know' Piccolo huffed

'Yeah Piccolo is right, we're better off just spreading across the world until we find her' Krillen suggested

'But that may take days!' Goten argued

'Or even weeks!' Trunks added

'The answer is here! Come on we just have to find it!' Gohan yelled and continued to rummage through the papers as did the others. Goku was getting very frustrated, and he was feeling hurt, its as if there was a pain coming from him but didn't know what it was from and why it was hurting, Vegeta noticed his discomfort

'Kakarott, what is wrong with you?!' He asked as the others looked at him

'Dad?' Gohan asked

'Goku?' Krillen asked

'I feel…. Hurt…. My head!' Goku held the back of his head as if he had been thrown into it, it reminded him of another time it hurt like that, only it wasn't him who got hurt, it was chichi, because he had accidently thrown her into a tree after his return form space, it was strange, it was as if he could feel her pain because they were mentally linked. Wait a minute! Goku thought about that! Could it be this pain…was from her, then he heard it…... for the first time in a long while, he had an open connection of their telepathy! She called out!

_'Goku…._' Her voice sounded dreary! She was hurt! NO! he needed to help her!

'I can feel her!' He yelled as the other Gasped

'Where!?' Goten asked as they all powered up except for the ox king

'Goku where is she!?' He asked

'I can feel her mind! Come on!' He yelled as they all headed out of the dark room and ran outside and took off into the sky to find the missing princess

'I'm coming chi, I'm coming' He said and flew and a increasing speed.

…..

Tai stood over all his former friends as they all fell beaten down, bleeding and barley conscious to hear or see him stand there gloating and staring down at a certain warrior.

'You're a traitor Tai! You're nothing but a traitor!' Shang huffed holding onto his shattered arm

'You were our friend Tai! How could you!?' Ling su frowned

'Spare me the lectures, I don't need you to hear it form the likes of you, soon Shing ling will be back and we will have our revenge'

'Well where is Shing ling?!' Bo asked

'Yeah how come we're talking to the monkey and not the organ grinder?' Tyrian asked

'I'll show you some organ grinding' Tai threatened

'Your threats mean nothing Tai! Just wait till we have regained our strength, if we have to, we will take you down' Ren said holding onto his fractured hand

'Don't make me laugh Ren, I just took you all down without having to increase my power level, what makes you think you stand a chance against me? Or Shing ling?'

'Because we have each other, and we wouldn't let anything happen to anyone of us, we are more than friends, we're family' Su Yao exclaimed

'Oh fetch a Violin' Tai rolled his eyes

'Not to mention We have chichi back with us!' Shen added as Tai rolled his eyes and turned to the warrior princess

'Oh yes, she's looking very high and mighty, isn't she?' he said sarcastically

'leave her alone Tai!' Wang warned as tai stood over Chichi who was barely conscious

'Give her time and she will unlock her potential!' Yang yelled

'Will you shut up about that potential crap! That does not exist! Otherwise we all would have done it long ago!' Tai yelled and turned to look at chichi 'Nothing to say?' He asked smirking as she spat in his face making yell!

'I have… nothing….to say …..to you' Chichi panted between breathes as Tai grew angry And was about to punch her hard until…

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' A voice called from above and a mighty warrior with crazy black hair landed before them, as did others behind him

'What's going on?' Tyrian asked

'Who are they?' Su Yao asked

'Step away from my Wife!' He called out

'Goku!' Chichi sighed tiredly but happily

'oh look your dear old husband has come to the rescue! How touching' Tai laughed

'Mom you okay?' Gohan ran to his mum'

'Oh and look he brought the rugrats with him!'

'I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my wife!' Goku yelled going into super sayien

'Why don't you just try it?'

'Step aside Kakarott, I have had enough of this Bozo's remarks!' Vegeta yelled and also went super sayien and charged an attack on Tai but all Tai did was smirk, dodge and send a hard blow to Vegeta's ribcage sending him flying into the wall as Trunks ran to his dad's aid!

'Dad! Are you alright?!' Trunks asked concerned as Vegeta shook it off!

'How can he….? He's human!'

'Superhuman if you don't mind!'

'What is your problem with these guys!? What have they done?' Krillen asked Helping Shen and Tyrian to their feet

'My main grudge is at her!' Tai pointed to a weak Chichi who was leaning on her son for Support

'Tai…. Please, This is not you! She's inside your head!'

'You know nothing of what goes on inside my head! And I'm sorry I won't be able to tell you what is because I have to go' Tai smirked

'What?! Go where?!' Ling su asked

'To visit a dear old friend' he answered

'Oh no you don't! Hold still so I can obliterate you' Vegeta got up and went to charge again

'Ta ta' Tai smirked and disappeared just as Vegeta threw a right hook but hit the air of where Tai once stood! Everyone looked around and saw Tai had gone.

'Where'd he go?' Ren asked

'He just disappeared!' Piccolo answered

'He'll be back! That I'm sure!' Bo sighed

'Chichi are you okay?' Yang asked Chi as he leaned on her Son

'I…I'll be okay….. I can't believe we let him escape, I'm going after him' Chichi stood up herself but fell down again but to be caught by Goku

'You need to explain yourself!' He said a little angrily, which was rather rare of him to say

'I know' she sighed. She knew she had to explain everything to Her husband, everything from what has happened to why she was fighting a man that was once her friend, speaking of, she wondered where he had gone? No doubt to another very very old friend….

…..

Tai arrived in the underworld, walked towards the tall gates of fire as he listened to the sounds of moaning souls and screaming victims, he walked through the doors and reached a throne room, there sat a woman, with red fire hair and yellow eyes and wore an angry look on her olive skinned face

'So, when I said go and Kill Chichi, why aren't you here holding her corpse and dropping it at my feet!?' She yelled

'I would have if I thought I wouldn't be outnumbered; you saw the others who showed up'

'Please, compared to me, they are weak! You and I both know that'

'You'll get her corpse soon enough Shing ling'

'And when I do, nothing will stop me from rising my army and disintegrating everything pure and good on the earth, there will be nothing but chaos and suffering, and you Tai, will have a front row seat to all of it, nothing and no one will stand in My way' She smirked looking down and Demon armies preparing to move and attack the earth as soon a their master tells them to'

'Why not just send them now? If you believe those guys are weak, send your demons now, and we can soon begin out triumphant return'

'No! There s only one person I want to see dead before I do so, and until she is lifeless under my feet I shall not make my move' She answered although Tai frowned

'You think she can still defeat you, don't you?' he asked as her face grew angry

'NO I DO NOT! She is nothing! You've watched her all these years, ou have seen and felt how weak she has become, she stands no chance against me'

'Then why do you need her dead before'

'Because then, it symbolises our hatred for each other, that I have won after all these years, and what better way to celebrate then to destroy all things pure and good?'

'I guess so'

'And I am giving you the satisfaction to kill her, I know how much you want to, after all, she did reject your feelings' Shing ling said as Tai's face grew angry once more

'She will regret what she has put me through!'

'For both of us, and it will happen soon…very soon indeed' Shing ling smirked as she and Tai gazed upon her demon army, Ready for war!

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Christ I had huge writer's block on this one! But I'm glad I finished the chapter! Won't keep you waiting long! Lots of love to the fans! You rule I rule **

**Penelope out **


End file.
